The Assassin of Mystery
by BizarreLudicrousStories
Summary: The Assassin of Mystery Saga is my own fan made story combining 3 crossovers. Assassin's Creed, Pokemom, and Sonic the Hedgehog Universe. Join Jaron and his friends as they take on the world. Jaron is a hedgehog assassin who follows his own creed and is his own boss. He is to travel the world and take out his targets, The Templars. What happens when Jaron ventures with two Trainers
1. Chapter 1

I DONT NOT OWN THE SONIC UNIVERSE AND ASSASSINS CREED CHARACTERS. IF I DID I WOULD BE EXTREMELY HAPPY.

Chapter 1: Introducing...

It was a cool night in Venice Italy. The city was black except for the street lights, aluminating the streets of the city. The city was quiet and everyone was asleep. Except for one mysterious figure at the top of a old clock tower that stood in the middle of Venice. The figure's face was hidden underneath a hood but his muzzle showed slightly. The figure was looking at the city of water deep in thought. -FLASHBACK-  
>Deep in the ocean there was a underwater labratory hidden from radars of passing ships. In this lab the ultimate creature was being created. "Professor is it ready to be awaken?" a young scientist asked. The young scientist was the son of the Professor he was speaking to, however during work he called his father Professor. The boy was no younger than 16 and was very built for his age. He had black hair that layed flat at the top with small pieces sticking out in the front. He had blue eyes that showed determination, friendliness and eager to please. "Just a few more modifications Daniel." The Professor said to his son. The professor was in his early 50s. He had greyish black hair that was short and stood at the top of his head. His features on his face showed that he was deditcated to his work and that he has accomplished alot in his years. He had blue eyes like his sons but his were much stronger and professional. The man's name is Professor Leon Devoto. "Okay Daniel now you can wake him up." Leon said in a calm professional mannor. Daniel nodded at his father and pressed a button to wake the creature. The creature was in a capsule where the scientist have been creating and modifying him. When the button was pressed steam exited through the capsule and lights at the top were releasing a red light. The creature slowly moved and at an instant opened his eyes. The other scientist in the room gathered around the capsule in awe. Daniel and Leon watched the capsule and being in front of the group they were ready to speak to their creation. The capsule door opened slowly releasing steam. The creature stepped out and looked at his two creaters. The creature was a hedgehog that had light grey fur and black streaks that when the streaks met they looked as sharp as knives. On his chest was a patch of black fur and at the top of his head he had fur that stuck up giving it the look as if the black hair were flames. The hedgehog's eyes were a gold color that shined. His muzzle was a tanish color. He wore boots that were brown with the bottom rims being red and the boots were meant for traveling. His gloves were also brown but were unique. The gloves were long and had a strange symbol on the top of the gloves. The hedgehog looked side to side at the large number of people but he stopped and looked straight. He was looking into the eyes of his creators. Leon stared at his creation with a small smile trying not to look too excited while Daniel couldnt contain his excitment and ran up to the the hedgehog with a smile on his face that looked as if he was a 6 year old waking up on Christmas morning. "Hi! I'm Daniel!" The boy said in excitment. The hedgehog looked at the boy and formed a confident friendly smile. Something about Daniel made the hedgehog believe he could trust him. Daniel continued, "This is my dad!" Daniel said while pointing to his father. Leon stepped forward and took the hedgehog's hand and shook it. "Its great to see you moving. You have no idea the time we spent to make you unlike anything anyone has ever seen." The hedgehog studied Daniels dad. He seemed happy to see him and concluded that considering this was his creator he was the one in charge of him. After some time of studying the man the hedgehog shook the mans hand back keeping a confident smile. After the hand shake Leon gestured his team of scientist to exit the room so he could speak to the hedgehog alone, however Daniel remained in the room still trying to control his excitment. Leon spoke, "I bet you have questions huh?" Leon said with a friendly smile and with a pinch of excitment. The hedgehog slowly nodded and spoke for the first time "I do actually have some questions." The hedgehog's voice was deep and mysterious. He was none the less kind sounding when he spoke to his creators. Leon smiled "Well I have the answers." The hedgehog nodded in understanding and spoke again. "First off what's my name?" Leon was about to answer the question but was interupted by Daniel and his excitement, "Your project name is Project Striker but your true name is Jaron!" Jaron smiled at his name. He liked it. Leon spoke again putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "He is right about that. We gave you the name because we found it fitting. You see Jaron, when we were creating you we gave you unique qualities by using sample blood from the most heroic people from different timelines in history. For example one of the blood samples in your DNA make up is from an assassin that lived in Italy during the Italian Renissace (Get the reference? Eh? Eh?)." Jaron nodded in understanding towards Leon's words. Leon continued, "Eventually you will learn more of the other blood lines but instead of calling them that we refer to them as your ancestors because technically looking at it, you are related to them. We did give you certain ablilities however that most do not have. Your ablities include the following, you have speed that is faster than lightning, strength stronger than anything discovered, you have something from the Italian assassin's DNA that is called eagle vision. I dont know much about it though but from what I have learned it comes natually to the one who beholds the ability. You also have Aura. Aura is the distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a peron, thing, or place. This allows you to get a feel of your surroundings along with identifying things around you. Just have to stay focus and perhaps practice." Leon explained. Jaron took the information and was eager to learn more. However he began to feel an emptiness is in stomach and it even made a noise. Leon and Daniel chuckled and Daniel spoke, "I think hes hungry dad." Leon stopped chuckling and put his hand on Jaron's shoulder guiding him out the lab and to the dining hall for some food.<br>After eatting Jaron began looking around the the underwater sancuary and stopped when he saw a door leading into a room. The room had no walls but windows showing the ocean and the creatures that swam past freely. Jaron began looking out the window in amazment. 'I wonder what's out there... maybe..' "Cool right?" Jaron turned around towards the voice. Daniel walked next to Jaron with a smile on his face. "I sometimes wonder whats out there." Daniel said. Jaron looked at the boy confused. "You mean you havent been out there?" Jaron said in a surpirsed tone. Daniel slowly nodded while staring at the ocean blue. "Yep. I lived here my entire life. My dad brought my mom here when he had to do work down here and eventually I came along and here I am now." Daniel said. Jaron spoke to the boy curious to know more about him. "Wheres your mom? I was surprised she wasnt one of the people to see me be awaken." Daniel sighed and spoke in a tone that hid his sadness, "My mom died when I was two. She had an illness that my dad couldnt find a soulution too. My dad raised me ever since." "I'm sorry I asked." Jaron said in a guilty voice. Daniel looked up at him with his trade mark smile of innocence "Thats okay. You didnt know. Besides now I have a awesome friend who I can count on right?" Daniel nudged Jaron's shoulder with a smile. Jaron smiled back and spoke "Right." Daniel began to yawn tiredly. "Well I'm off to bed. Its been a the best and longest day ever. Night Jaron!" Daniel ran off. As soon as he left Leon walked in the room and chuckled, "Seems like you and my boy are friends now." Jaron nodded, "Yes, hes a kind kid. Hes interesting to talk to and good company." Leon nodded and smiled brightly hearing the good things about his son. "Well Jaron I have some gifts for you." Leon left the room and returned a few moments later with a bag. He set the bag on a small table that was in the room. The room had leather chairs that circled the table giving the impression of the room being a hangout room. Leon pulled an item from the bag and handed it to Jaron. "Put this around your waist." Leon spoke while handing a belt like object to the hedgehog. Jaron took the belt and put it around his waist. It seemed odd having it on and he slowly looked over himself. "Great. Now here. This is your very own sword. I had a blacksmith here make this for you." Jaron took the sword and studied it. It was a extravagent sword. The handle had a gold color that shined and showed his reflection. On the handle it had a red gem that went around the area where the blade is located. The blade itself was impressive. It was extremely sharp and shined. The sword looked as if it was made from an unnatural force. Jaron placed the sword at his side and looked back up at his creator. Leon began pulling out the next item. "This is what is known as a hidden blade. I dont think I have to explain more about what it does." Leon chuckled as he handed two hidden blades to Jaron. Jaron slipped them on and took notice of the leather hiding the blade. The leather shined showing that it was new and the leather had a silverish design on it that made it even more amazing. Leon closed the bag hiding the other items. "I will give you the rest in time. As for now I suggest you get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Leon said as he exited the room. Jaron nodded and began walking out of the room and going to his own room. Jaron's room was prepared before he was even awaken. In the room it contained a single bed against the wall. The covers were blue and on the wall the bed lied against was the same symbol that was on his gloves. He would have to ask the Professor what the symbol was in the morning. Opposite of the bed was a desk and chair. The walls were metal and the floor had white carpet. Jaron yawned and walked to his bed and shut off the lights. Once the lights were off, Jaron gave a small smile and fell asleep.  
>-END OF FLASH BACK-<br>I know I know this was a extremely long Chapter. The chapter is meant to give you an idea on the orgins of Jaron the Hedgehog. His memories will come more through out the chapter and his adventures too. This was my first story so make sure to review and let me kno what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three against One? Fair enough.

I Do not own the sonic universe nor the assassins. Wish I did

Jaron looked down in utter sadness after remembering his first awakening. After a few minutes the sun was slowly starting to rise to greet everyone to morning. Jaron sighed and began quickly climbing down the clock tower. Once low enough he jumped down, Jaron looked around and started running. Upon running he saw a town house and began climbing to the top. He started running and leaping across house to house until he reached saw his destination. Jaron made a large leap and grabbed hold of the building and started climbing. The building was an appartment complex that had 21 floors, the higher the floor the higher the price. Jaron climbed to the 21st floor and entered through an open window. He left that window open from when he left earier. Upon entering he removed his hood and began to change into his day clothes. He prefered to wear the outfit he had on before but if he didnt change then he would get an awkward look from everyone he passes, that and he would get in trouble in the city. Jaron was done changing. He now wore blue jeans that were torn on the right side due to fights and the age of the jeans. He wore a white T-shirt and over the shirt he wore a black zip up hoodie with red in the hood. As soon as Jaron finished he exited the appartment complex and began walking the streets of Venice.

While walking Jaron began to wonder. He was deep in thought about everything that has happened. It has been 20 years sense he has seen his family. Although its been 20 years, he was the same age he was when he awoken. 18 to be exact. He didnt look at all different except his muzzle was beginning to have stubbles. He would have to fix that later.

As he was walking he ended up bumping into someone. "Hey! Watch where your going rat!" A bull dog said. Jaron looked up and began analyzing the bull dog. He had a tough exterior and was angry. On both his sides there were two other dogs. Both the same breed but less tough than the bull dog who spoke to him. He concluded he was the boss of the other two. "Well?" The bull dog said again but this time more agressively than last time. Jaron slowly stood up unintimidated by the dog's attitude problem. _'Surely he could use some cold water to cool his temper'_ Jaron thought. The bull dog noticed how he wasnt afraid of him and spoke once more. "What are you doing on my turf? This place isnt for trash like you!" The bull dog spoke again. Jaron took a look at his surroundings. He was near the park located in Venice. The park had a small forest located on the east side of it and thats where he was. He could actually tell this part of the forest was part of the park. "Well from the looks of this its a park, and last time I checked you dont own the park do you?" Jaron asked sarcatically while acting like he was looking for a name tag. One of the bull dogs got angry at the tone and growled. The other was smirking with the word death in his eyes while the leader looked as if he could blast of to the moon by now. He snapped his paws signaling the two to go and attack. Jaron was aware of this. The two bull dogs taking orders went to punch Jaron at the same time. Jaron huffed at this and grabbed both their paws and flipped the two on his back. _'pathetic' _Jaron thought. The two dogs now on their backs looked up at their leader who gave them a glare that made them shiver. They quickly got to their feet and pulled out swords. They held the swords up and got in a sloppy fighting stance. Jaron rolled his eyes _'these losers cant even hold a sword right. This will be funny'. _Jaron didnt have his sword on him but he did have his hidden blades though the bull dogs didnt know this. They both thrusted their swords forward but missed by a mile considering Jaron only had to take a small step back. The dogs lifted their swords up to strike down like an axe. _'Amatures' _Jaron thought as he used his blades to stop the attack. The dogs looked at Jaron with a look of astonishment. Jaron quickly swipped them off their feet with his foot and they fell not yelling timber. Jaron help both blades to their throats and looked at the leader. The two bull dogs also looked at their leader with a pleading look for help. The leader looked down at them slightly concerned and then suddenly grinned. "You have nice moves kid. I under estimated you. How would you like to join our side instead of being like the poor suckers who get in our way?" The two bull dogs were taken aback by this and Jaron looked at the leader with a blank stare before replying. "As much as an offer that is I'll pass" Jaron said and picked up the two dogs and threw them back at the leader knocking him down. Jaron looked viciously at them, "I suggest you leave or else my blade will end up closer than what they were today got it?" The two dogs nodded and got up and ran while the leader frowned and walked away. Jaron then turned and walked towards a tree that was in the park. He sat down, back against the tree in the shade and closed his eyes feeling the need to relax.

As Jaron was relaxing the silence was broke by a small child crying. Jaron opened one eye and saw a little boy crying. Probably no more than 4 or 5 years old. The little boy was crying and staring up at the tree. Jaron looked up and saw the boy got a small creature stuck. In the tree was a...

Well here I stopped cause theres going to be something that will shock all of you. It may even horrify you! No it will just shock you. Anyways enjoy the cliff hanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A mission with a twist.

I do not own the Sonic Universe. Thats Sega. I dont own the Assassins creed world. Thats Ubisoft. And I do not own Pokemon. Thats Nintendo.

In the tree was a frisbee. Jaron stood up slowly and and examined the tree. He looked at the boy and with a sigh Jaron climbed the tree. It took zero effort and when he was in the tree he picked up the frisbee. The frisbee had a creature on it. Jaron got down and handed the frisbee to the boy. "Here's your toy. By the way whats that on the frisbee?" Jaron asked with a emotionless voice hiding his curiousity. By now the 5 year old's tears dried and was replaced with a smile. He replied, "Its a Mudkip. You kno the pokemon. Thanks mister for my frisbee!" The boy ran off. Jaron nodded. He forgot that there were pokemon even running around. He knew very well that kids at age 14 in the Italy rules that they get their first pokemon. Jaron didnt own one however. He didnt think it was needed. True he did think about it more than once but he always decided against it with reasons such as it being too much trouble or too distracting or that it might not like him. Most kids in Venice got their pokemon but some wait to get theirs till they decide where to go or what to do. Jaron snapped out of his train of thought and began walking back to his home. Forgetting the subject matter all together.

As Jaron was walking home, he was abruptly stopped by a man in a similar outfit he had at home. "Jaron I presume?" the man in the hood asked. Jaron nodded and said nothing. He wanted to see what the man wanted. Not have a conversation. The man spoke again, "Meet me at the top of the appartment complex. In uniform if you dont mind." The man then ran off and began scaling the buildings that covered the Venice landscape. Jaron crossed his arms with a irritated look. "Nice talking to you too."

Jaron walked through his door and began changing. He began getting on his uniform. It wasnt much to him but to others it made them tremble. His upper body had a black coat with red inside the coat and hood. Under the coat he wore a decent white shirt. His pants were covered by the jacket but they were a dark grey. On the shoulder of his jacket was a piece of leather. The leather had a cape attached to it. The cape was red and underneather it was blue. Going from the leather also was another strap of leather but it was a leather belt. The leather belt went across hos chest down to the belt the Professor has given to him years ago. He had a red cloth under the belt however and on the belt was the symbol Jaron had on his gloves. He pulled his hood up, lifted the window and began his climb to the roof. Yes there were stairs but to Jaron, the stairs were less exciting. As Jaron reached the top there were four men waiting for him, each wearing a hood to cover their faces. They all bowed welcoming Jaron's arrival. A man in a blue hood stepped up, "Welcome Jaron. We would like to thank you for coming to meet us here. I understand that you must be wondering what yout doing here so I'll explain." The blue hooded man removed his hood. He was a Black bear who smiled a warm one. He looked to the other three and motioned for them to do the same. First a man in a green hood lowered his. He was a wolf who had a fierce look. His look was meant to look intimidating as if to say he was the strongest of all. He didnt have a sword but instead had an axe for a weapon. The next was a man in a red hood. He was a Hawk who had a blank stare and looked as if he didnt know why he was here. The last man wore a yellow hood. He was a hawk as well. He looked alot like the other hawk but perhaps with darker feathers. Jaron assumed they were brothers. Jaron was the only one without a hood down and he liked it that way. The bear decided to introduce everyone. "My name is Simon. The wolf over there is Damian and the hawk to my right is Dominic and the hawk to my left is Caleb. As you can tell they are brothers. Now lets get down to bussiness." The bear paused looking at Jaron. Jaron just nodded signaling them to continue. "Jaron, we have a mission for you. You see Maxis has been sending more soilders out every day and night. They have been trying to find the Assassin's hideout for a week now and we fear of them getting too close to finding it. Each time we come close to Maxis our Assassins fall and we are forced to retreat. We are wondering if you can help us out by taking out Maxis. We provide men for you to get in and do what needs to be done." the bear said. Jaron thought for a moment, arms crossed. _'I dont need help and I dont need anyone getting in my way." _Jaron looked over to the hawks who seemed eager for his answer. However the wolf known as Damian seemed unhappy with Simon asking for his help. He was a greyish wolf with a look that could kill anyone who dared to stare him in the eye. Jaron spoke, "If I help I refuse the offer of others coming with me. I can handle this myself." The bear frowned and began to argue, "Jarom, if you go how will you take out their pokemon with you having a single pokemon yourself? You'll get crushed." He had a point. As strong as he was, he could take down an army but not an army and pokemon. Jaron sighed knowing the only way to solve the issue. He didnt like it but it was the only option. "If I go to the center and get myself a partner pokemon will you reconsider and allow me to go off on my own with my pokemon?" Jaron asked not wanting to argue further. The bear looked at the three behind him. The hawks shrugged as if they didnt know what he just said and Damian just looked at the bear with disagreeing eyes. Damain spoke up, "Why are we letting him of all Assassins go and take care of a job hes not prepared for!" Damian then took out and help out a pokeball and spoke to Simon, "Let me handle this. My Gengar and I can get this done by tomorrow so forget-" Simon help his paw up with a stern look on his face. "Damian hes more experienced and besides he needs to get a pokemon anyways. You have other matters to attend to and we dont need you to try and make a point." Simon spoke calm that it was hard to tell if he was mad or not. Damian just huffed and turned his head towards Jaron with a death glare shootimg daggers. Simon turned back to Jaron and nodded. "If you get a pokemon we will except your terms. However I suggest you go tomorrow and you start training and planning. Maxis is not to be taken lightly." Jaron nodded and turned back and began scaling down to his window entering his appartment. Simon spoke, "We must go and check on the brotherhood." They all nodded and pulled up their hoods and started to head back. Damain before leaving the roof turned around the way Jaron had went and mumbled a curse in italian. Jaron began to get settled into bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what partner will be there to offer. Hopefully it likes me." With that Jaron drifted off to a deep sleep but with sleep also came with memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fun and games

I do not own the Sonic Universe. Thats Sega. I dont own the Assassins creed world. Thats Ubisoft. And I do not own Pokemon. Thats Nintendo.

-FLASHBACK IN DREAM-

"Good Jaron. Stay focus. You are doing well." Professor Leon said. Jaron at the moement was in a simulation chamber. In the chamber Jaron was traveling through history as Altiar. He was fighting five gaurds at once and was losing focus. As soon as he took out three he ended up getting stabbed by a hologram. Leon shut off the simulator and typed information on his computer. Jaron was angered by the lost and threw his sword at the wall. Daniel saw this and ran in the room and got the sword. He carefully looked it over, there was a small dent in the sword. He sighed and gave it back to Jaron. Leon came in the room and approached Jaron with a stern voice and look. "Jaron you should never throw your sword. If you dont respect your sword, no one will respect you." Jaron slowly nodded feeling ashamed for his actions. He apologized to the Professor who nodded at him with a smile of forgiveness. "Do you want to stop and take a break?" Leon asked. Jaron looked over at him with new confidence and smiled "I want to go again. I wont fail this time. After this I wish to stop for the day." Jaron said. Leon smiled at Jaron and exited the room with Daniel and started the simulation again. This time it went alot better. Jaron made through the entire simulation with no mistakes. He ended up finishing Altiar's early history and was now moving onto Ezio tomorrow. Leon congradulated Jaron on his performance and left. Daniel ran over to Jaron and spoke with excitement, "Jaron do you want to go see something cool? I know you havent been there yet!" Although Daniel is 16 years old, he had the mind and personality of a 8 year old. Jaron didnt mind that though, he actually found it fun.

As they walked through the sancuary they found a door that led to the sanctuary garden. Daniel and Jaron walked into the garden and as soon as they entered, Daniel sprinted to the middle of the garden. It had a fountain with a three benches and the path leading to the fountain was granite. beyond the path there was a river that led to a pond with a waterfall. Surounding the path were trees and flowers of all sorts. It was truely a sight to behold. Daniel reached the fountain and yelled,"Guys! Come on out!" All that was heard was silence until there was the noise of small feet. Out of the flowers and trees small creatures came out surrounding the boy. The boy looked back at Jaron with a smile. "Jaron these are called Pokemon. Thier really cool. You see the scientist here leave some of them here when they have to work. My dad has some of his here too." Suddenly a small bird like pokemon flew down and landed on Daniel's shoulder. He said that it was called a Pidgey and that it was his pokemon. He got it when he was 10 years old from his dad. The Pidgey greeted Jaron with a joyous cheer along wih some other pokemon. The others stared at Jaron with fear. Jaron noticed this and got on one knee and layed his hand out. Some of the pokemon calmed down after a Squirle came up and greeted Jaron. Others still had mixed feelings. "They'll come around. Their just not used to seeing someone new." Daniel said reassuringly. It was true though. Jaron was new. It was only his second day of being awake and he was still so new to everything. Daniel saw his new friend deep in thought and decided to play a joke. Daniel ran to the river and acted as if he was surprised. "Hey whats this in the water?" Daniel said trying not to laugh. Jaron walked over and looked into the water not seeing anything. Daniel bent down and his hedgehog friend followed. With a mischievious smirk he splashed water directly into Jaron's face. Jaron being caught off gaurd fell into the water becoming soaked. Daniel on the other hand was lying on the grass laughing so hard that even the Joker would be put to shame. Jaron resurfaced coughing a little. He looked at the boy and a smile spread across his face. He grabbed Daniel by the shoulders and pulled him into the river. They both then had a water fight and laughter filled the air. When it was time to get out they went to go eat then to bed. Daniel going to bed knowing that he now has a best friend when before he had nobody and Jaron going to bed knowing the same exact thing. They both knew they had a friendship that would not break. They considered each other brothers.

-END OF FLASHBACK IN DREAM-

Jaron quickly sat up from his bed. He was sweating. He remembered that memory all to well to ever forget it. Jaron turned to his clock and saw it was 6:30a.m. With that Jaron got up and got ready for the day. After he took a shower, got dressed, and ate his breakfest, he began walking towards the door. Once out the door he began walking to the the Venice Labratory. Once infront of the building he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and went inside the building in hope that his new partner will like him, trust him, and most importantly become his most trusted friend. As he entered the building he looked around. All of a sudden a loud booming voice spoke. "Benvenuti al labratory. Posso aiutarla?" The man spoke in Italian saying Welcome to the Labratory. Can I help you? Jaron slowly turned around to see a man in a lab coat. Not much older than his creator. Jaron estimated his early 50s. Smiling a small but confident smile Jaron said, "I am here for a partner, a pokemon to my a friend."

Did that flashback touch you? or was it just interesting? This story was typed 2x. The original was not saved due to windows breaking. Windows 8 I will get you! Make sure to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A friendship is Born

I do not own the Sonic Universe. Thats Sega. I dont own the Assassins creed world. Thats Ubisoft. And I do not own Pokemon. Thats Nintendo.

"Well lucky for you we have three starters looking for a trainer. Forgive me for my rudeness, I am Professor Cedar. " Cedar help out his hand and Jaron took it and shook his hand. "I am Jaron the Hedgehog." "Well Jaron why dont you follow me and we will get started on your first pokemon." Jaron followed Cedar to a room that held three pokeballs on a table. There were shelves in the room and what was on the shelves were very odd. Jaron walked up to one of the shelves and examined a container. Professor Cedar ran up to him "Ah I see you are interested in these Pokemon eggs. Amazing arnt they?" Jaron kept his eyes on them but was drawn to a egg that was near the door. Jaron walked up to it and looked at it. Something about the egg made Jaron feel odd. The egg was a darkish blue and in the center was a light blue that seemed to glow. Jaron became deep in thought. _'Why am I so drawn to this egg?' _Professor Cedar began to speak. "So Jaron allow me to introduce you to the starters we have here in Venice. The first pokemon that came out was called a Torchic. It was apparently a fire type and Torchic screamed its name to Jaron with joy. The next pokemon was a penguin looking pokemon called a Piplup. Piplup looked at Jaron with a blank stare. Cedar said Piplup was a water type which to Jaron was obvious from just looking at the pokemon. The last Pokemon was called a Treecko. Treecko looked up at Jaron with a cool composure and smirked. Jaron chuckled at this finding it funny that Treecko acted almost like him. Cedar spoke, "Take your time and pick your partner and friend for life." Jaron thought for a moment. He didnt care about power or taking down Maxis. Jaron just wanted a friend after 20 years of being alone. As Jaron thought more a cry was heard outside. Jaron turned towards the door and ran quickly outside. There outside a group of five men were holding people against a wall and yelling at them. "Where is it! We know you know!" A man yelled. He was probably the 2nd largest of the group. He was yelling at an innocent woman. "I...I... I dont know! Please! Let me go!" The woman began to cry and whimper. The man slapped her to the ground from impatience. One of the other people on the wall was injured. He had a cut on his arm from the leader of the groups sword. This only added anger to Jaron. Although out of uniform, Jaron pulled up his hood on his hoodie and prepared for battle with hidden blades. "Hey!" Jaron yelled. The five men looked at Jaron. True they didnt know who he was but nonetheless they knew he was an Assassin and they wanted information on the hide out. The leader of the group walked up to Jaron and said in a hiss "Well well well if it isnt the Assassin. Its so kind of you to come here and help us. Donny! Martin! Grab him." The leader walked away and Jaron stood there emotionless. Professor Cedar stood in the lab not knowing what to do about the situation. Donny and Martin came towards Jaron with a rope but before they even layed a finger on him he quickly launched himself into a powerful bound and killed the two with his hidden blades. The leader turned back. His expression was him still smiling. He and his other two men pulled out swords and surrounded Jaron. "Its three against one Assassin. Do you really think you have a chance with those tiny blades?" The leader spoke in such a cocky tone that Jaron was smiling. _'If he assumes I'm gonna lose he, he's in for a shock' _Jaron snickered and the men grew angry. At an instant they started attacking with speed that was good but not good enough. _'I must give them credit, their skills are pretty good. Better than those three goons from the park' _Jaron thought. While thinking though Jaron was nearly hit in the face by a sword but missed just inches from his face. When one of the men swung, Jaron took the advantage by kicking the man mid swing and disarming him. With a weapon in his hand he took out the man who fell. He then began thrusting the sword forward slicing the other man in the leg knocking him to the ground. The leader was growing angry and dashed forward in a fury of attacks. Jaron dodged quickly but not quick enough. The sword the leader held found its mark on his hoodie, luckily the sword didnt reach his skin but his favorite hoodie will have to be fixed. Okay his only hoodie will have to be fixed. With a quick motion Jaron swung the sword and the leader fell. The five men were dead and the captives escaped. Jaron helped the woman up and she hugged him. Jaron was caught by surprise but he remained emotionless. He then walked up to the injured man. "Will you be alright?" Jaron asked. The man smiled and nodded. "I'm fine sir. No need to worry. Its just a cut." The woman ran up to the man and turned to Jaron. "I'll treat his wounds. Thank you so much." With that she bowed her head and she and the man left. Jaron turned back to the Professor who just looked stunned at the events that unfolded. "How did-" Jaron interrupted him. "That is a story for another day. Now shall we continue to what we were doing before?" Cedar nodded and lead the way.

After some calming down it was back to the difficult decision. Which starter to choose. It was either a cheerful Torchic, a Squirtle who looked like it was in its own land, or a Treecko with a cool attitude. As Jaron was about to pick, something glowed by the door. It was the egg Jaron had been looking at, the same egg that he was drawn too. Jaron turned and walked towards it along with Cedar who was curious. As the egg glowing diminished the Pokemon who was from the egg was revealed...

Another Ludicrous? Yes Another sentence to keep you on the edge. Just gonna have to wait and see who or what was in the egg...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two in One.

I do not own the Sonic Universe. Thats Sega. I dont own the Assassins creed world. Thats Ubisoft. And I do not own Pokemon. Thats Nintendo.

The pokemon looked at the Professor then back at Jaron. He let out a cry of joy and lept into Jaron's arms. Jaron was caught off gaurd and nearly fell backwards. The pokemon smiled in content at Jaron. Professor Cedar smiled at the baby pokemon. "It seems Riolu has grown fond of you. Here let me see him." As Cedar reached for the baby pokemon, Riolu began to cry and clung to Jaron not wanting to leave. Cedar jumped back startled that the pokemon cried and Jaron, though the hood still covering him was shocked. Riolu stopped after the professor backed away a bit. Riolu got out of Jaron's arms and climbed onto his shoulder and rubbed his face against Jaron's. Cedar smiled at the sight. "Well Riolu doesnt seem to want to leave so I guess I have no choice but to let you take him as your partner!" Jaron looked at the pokemon with a smirk, "Whattya say? Want to come with me?" A stupid question to ask considering Riolu didnt want to leave Jaron but nonetheless Riolu smiled happily and rubbed against Jaron's face letting out a tiny cry. The starters cheered happily for the Riolu finding a trainer,however one starter didnt seem happy but disappointed.

"Okay Jaron, so here's Riolu's pokeball and five more. Oh and dont forget this. It's a pokedex. Gives you information on the pokemon you meet and encounter." Jaron nodded understanding the information. Riolu however looked at his pokeball and began to cry. Jaron saw this and smiled at how the pokemon didnt want to go into the ball. "Dont worry Riolu, I wont force you to go in if you dont want to." Jaron said. Riolu let out a cry of joy. Treecko however watched from a far. He didnt want the trainer to leave. Something about him made him want to travel and fight side by side with him. Cedar and Jaron noticed Treecko not wanting the hedgehog to leave. Jaron spoke "Professor Cedar, is it okay if I take Treecko with me? He seems almost depressed that I'm leaving." Cedar smile grew wide and he pulled out the pokeball placing it in Jaron's palm. "Well looks like you already have two pokemon for your journey." Jaron smiled and turned to Treecko. "Treecko looks like your traveling with me." Treecko smiled that same smirk and nodded. "Treecko Return." And with that being said a beam of light found its mark and Treecko was now in its pokeball. Jaron saluted Professor Cedar and headed home. On his way he decided to test Riolu. He slowly grabbed Riolu and placed him down and signaled Riolu to follow him. Jaron ran and began his climb for his appartment window, Riolu following. When Jaron was low enough, Riolu instantly returned to the shoulder he claimed as his. Jaron smiled and climbed to the 21st floor. Upon entering his home he shut the window and got ready for sleep. He looked at his torn hoodie with a frown. "Remind me to charge Maxis for a new hoodie." He said with a chuckle and Riolu only watched his trainer with a careful eye. As Jaron was ready for sleep, Riolu jumped onto Jaron's bed and got underneather his arm. Jaron couldnt help but smile. His one mission priority was a success. Make a life long friend. Before Jaron went to sleep he let out Treecko. Treecko grinned and slept above the head rest of the bed and soon they all fell asleep.

-FLASHBACK DREAM-

Jaron and Daniel were sitting in the hangout room looking through pictures in a book of places around the world. A world that both have never seen. Daniel pointed out to a couple of pictures. Mostly of beaches, snow areas and the occasional comment on a girl he would ask out if he could. At least Jaron knew he wasnt too immature. Jaron and Daniel stopped on one particular picture. The picture was of a giant city. The two were in awe. "What it must be like to go there..." Daniel spoke in almost a whisper. Jaron nodded. He thought the same but he mostly thought of the over all view. They both snapped out of their thoughts and began flipping through the book. Nothing was interesting enough to stop at though. A scientist walked in and saw them looking at the book and walked over to them with a smile. "Want to see my favorite picture in the book?" The scientist asked. Daniel and Jaron nodded. The scientsit took the book and flipped through the pages and stopped. The picture was outstanding. It was of a extravagant bar or resturant and there it showed people posing with friends, love interets, and even family. The scientist smiled, "You know I been there before I came here. I took my wife there and it was a fun place to go to." with that said the scientist got up and left. Daniel was the next to speak, "Maybe one day we can go there." Daniel pointed to the picture. The picture was of a place called Florence. Jaron only nodded considering he was deep in thought.

Jaron and Daniel found their way into the garden with the pokemon there to greet them. Daniel had his Pidgey but to Jaron's surprise a small pokemon actually came and sat in his lap. The pokemon was a Vulpix. Jaron began to pet the pokemon and there it stood. Eventually it fell alseep. Daniel smirked, "See, I told you they get used to you. Just takes time." Jaron smiled back at the boy and continued to pet the small fox. Daniel and Jaron soon began to talk and conversate to one another while Jaron kept petting the sleeping pokemon.

-END OF FLASHBACK DREAM-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Plan to set

I do not own the Sonic Universe. Thats Sega. I dont own the Assassins creed world. Thats Ubisoft. And I do not own Pokemon. Thats Nintendo.

Jaron woke up to something that was poking him. He saw that Riolu was poking him signaling he wanted Jaron up and awake. Treecko was next to Riolu and from the looks of it, they were hungry. Jaron let out a yawn and went to the kitchen and got the pokemon their food. While they ate he went to go get changed. Jaron wore his torn hoodie but wore a shirt underneeth instead. He didnt feel comfortable having his skin exposed. Treecko was returned to the pokeball while Riolu was on the shoulder he loved so much. They walked out the door and began to walk down to the park. At the park however there was a trainer sitting on the bench lost. "Where's that gym?" He questioned. As he sat and stared at the pokedex his pokemon leaned against the bench and watched him carefully.

Upon arriving at the park Jaron released his Treecko and Riolu got off his shoulder. "Okay you two were gonna do some trainning so go easy on each other. This isnt meant to be a war." Both pokemon nodded at their trainer and got in a stance. Jaron wanted to see what Riolu can do so he teamed with Treecko. "Treecko use pound!" As Treecko was going for the hit, Riolu easily dodged using quick attack. "Treecko careful." Jaron said. Treecko began looking around and like Jaron, they saw the perfect opportunity. "Pound now!" And with that Riolu was hit. And Jaron switched sides. After an hour and half of training, Jaron called back Treecko and layed by his tree, Riolu close behind. As they relaxed, Jaron felt something poke his boot. He opened one eye and saw someone standing in front of him. He opened both eyes to get a better view. "Excuse me can you tell me where I might find the Venice Gym?" The teen asked. The hedgehog studied the boy. He was a black chameleon, somewhere ranging from 16-19. He didnt wear the usual clothes Jaron wore. Instead he wore black and red shoes and gloves. His eyes were red and could easily get the wrong impression at first glance. He had a tan muzzle and a red horn. Climbing on his shoulder was a Treecko. Perhaps a little bigger than his own. Jaron slowly stood and Riolu climbed on his shoulder. The boy became impressed. "Woah is that a Riolu? Where did you find one?" He asked with excitement mixed with curiosity. Jaron answered with the story of how he got Riolu. The boy hung onto every word. "Thats awesome. I'm Shade, I just started my journey two days ago. This is Treecko." Treecko greeted the newcommers cheerfully. _'His Treecko surely acts different from mine' _Jaron thought. "My name is Jaron the Hedgehog and obviously you know Riolu." Riolu let out a greetings cry to welcome the newcommers as Treecko did.

After the meet and greet, the two trainers began walking to a gym. "So Shade, tell me. Is Treecko your only pokemon at the moment?" Jaron asked slightly curious. Shade smile grew and he shook his head. "Nope I caught myself a eevee yesterday. I was hoping to use him to win my first badge. Are you entering the League here as well?" Shade asked. Jaron thought for a moment. _'I guess its worth a try. It will give me a reason to stay here for a few days to take out Maxis.' _Jaron replied "I guess its worth a shot. See if I like it or not." Shade smirked happy with Jaron's answer. As they both walked through the gym doors the leader was standing on a podium. "Looks like I got some challengers today. Ready to lose?" The water gym leader said. Jaron stayed quiet and Shade walked forward and spoke "We'll see who the real loser is! I may only have two pokemon but we can win, right Treecko?" Treecko nodded and gave a confident look. The Gym Leader smirked. "Let the battle begin."

"Considering you only have two pokemon, this will be a two on two battle. No substitutions. Before I get too ahead myself I am Carly and I will beat you." Carly said. The referee made sure each side was ready and the battle began. "Okay Treecko your up!" Treecko hopped off Shades shoulder and got in a fighting stance. Carly released a Piplup with determination in its eyes. "Treecko use Pound!" Treecko ran directly to Piplup ready to attack. "Piplup dodge!" However Treecko was quick and although Pound missed at first, Treecko did it again and Pound hit its target dead on. Piplup slowly got up and was week but not ready to go down. "Piplup bubble beam!" "Treecko dodge with quick attack and use Pound!" Due to the quickness Carly couldnt react and Piplup was down. Carly returned Piplup and pulled out the next pokemon. "Go Horsea!" Carly exclaimed. Treecko was already tired but wasnt ready to give up. "Treecko use-" Shade was interrupted as Treecko attacked with a bullet seed. Shade stood stunned as well as Carly who wasnt even expecting bullet seed. Horsea fainted almost instantly and Shade got the Riptide Badge. (This is my story and I get to rename the badges. Haters gonna Hate) Shade and Treecko celebrated in a hug.

_20 minutes later_

After a long battle Jaron took out Carly without an issue. He used Riolu who was glad to participate and they won with an intense final battle. "That explosion was a great idea Jaron. Using Aura Sphere against bubble beam to hide Riolu in the smoke was smart!" Shade exclaimed happily.

_20 minutes before_

_ "Corphish use bubble beam!" Carly yelled. "Riolu counter with Aura Sphere!" Jaron exclaimed to Riolu. As the two attacks combined, there was nothing but smoke between the two pokemon and their trainers. As the Carly waited for the smoke to clear, Jaron had an idea on how to end this. Jaron said "Riolu, hide yourself in the smoke and head straight with quick attack!" Riolu nodded and headed into the smoke. "Keep your gaurd up!" Carly told Corphish. Riolu emerged from the smoke and hit Corphish before it could even react. With the direct hit, Corphish was knocked out. "The winner is Jaron the Hedgehog!" The refree anounced._

_Back to Now_

Shade spoke up again, "So Jaron do you have a route planned?" Jaron shook his head indicating a no. Shade spoke again upon seeing this, "Maybe we can travel together then. Eh? I mean were both going for badges right?" It was true, after the battle Jaron did want to go for more badges, but first things first and thats to take care of Maxis. Tomorrow night will have to be the night. "I dont see why I cant travel with you, but if you dont mind I would like to stay here for two more days." Jaron said. Shade didnt exactly understand the reason but it did give him more time to train his Treecko and Eevee. "Yeah alright that sounds good." As they both walked, Jaron went down the road to his home while Shade went down the other road to the pokecenter. Tomorrow will be the night of the assassination fo Maxis who has terrorized these innocent people of Venice long enough. Jaron spoke upon entering his home, "Domani è il giorno la gente di Venezia diventano liberi." Meaning: Tomorrow is the day the people of Venice become free.

Talk about a day. Jaron now has a traveling buddy. Shade btw is a character made by my friend who is now in the story. Perhaps we will have a battle ourselves...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed, Sonic, or Pokemon content! However, Jaron is my own character. Shade is my friends character.

Chapter 8: The Time to Act

It was a new day in Venice. The sky was clear and the day was sunny. Jaron and Shade were walking to Professor Cedar's Labratory. This is because not only did they need the Professor to check their pokemon, but also because Shade wouldnt stop asking about how Jaron got a Riolu as a starter along with a Treecko. As they entered the lab, Cedar was already there to greet them. "Ah Jaron! Back again I see. Those two people you-" Jaron shot the professor a glare that told him if he probably should say anymore. The professor noticed this and quickly cleared his throat. "Those two people you met from your last visittold me to thank you for helping them move some boxes." The professor said with a nervous smile. _'Is that the best thing you can say?' _Shade looked at Jaron and Cedar with a curious look as if he was trying to decipher what was happening. "Anyways, Professor, Shade here has a few questions about the eggs you study." Jaron spoke calmly as if the events never happened. Cedar's smile grew bigger. Anyone who knew Cedar knew he loved to talk about his studies, especially when it came to his study on pokemon eggs. "Do you now Shade? Well I have plenty of eggs for you to see! Come on! Oh and if you want my assistant can heal your pokemon." The excited professor exclaimed. "That would be great!" Shade exclaimed. Both trainers handed over their pokemon. Riolu's eyes watered when he had to depart from his trainer but was calmed when Jaron told him he would be back. After hours of Shade and Cedar talking about eggs, they finally came out, both smiling. The assistant came out with their pokemon soon after, Riolu instrantly ran over and went to Jaron's shoulder, a smile of glee plastered across his face. Shade's Treecko also ran over to Shade's shoulder and sat there peacefully. Jaron and Shade walked out of the lab. "Shade, I have to go. I have other matters to attend to before we leave Venice. I will speak to you later." Jaron spoke and began walking home. Shade stood there for a moment and began to scratch his head. "I wonder what that was about. Something doesnt seem right." Shade spoke. Treecko only nodded in agreement. He also felt that the Riolu trainer had something off about him.

"Jaron, I see you listened to my advice. Are you sure you wish not to have any reinforcements?" Simon spoke to his hooded ally. Jaron nodded. He was back in his assassin outfit. He would much rather wear this than his hoodie and jeans. "I dont need to rely on others to take out a man who sends others to do his work." Jaron said with a confident voice. Damian was in the large room with Simon and Jaron. He glared at Jaron with pure anger. Although they were fighting for the same reason, he hated to not be the one who was being sent out on this mission. The large room was had marble floors that was spotless. The walls were painted red, on the walls were a three red flags on both sides of the room with the Assassin mark. The room had a large table meant for discussing important issues and was seated on a red carpet that covered a part of the marble floors. "If you believe so Jaron, then all I have to say is good luck. Once you accomplish your mission, I wish for you to report back so we can discuss the aftermath." Simon spoke with his friendly smile but a tone of seriousness in his voice. Jaron nodded and began to walk towards the exit to begin his mission, for night was coming and now was the time to act. As soon as he left Damian spoke, "I still dont understand why I am not the one out there. I have been training for years! I should be the one going!" Simon turned to Damian, _'Hes so naive.' _"Damian it is not about how long you've been training. Jaron is doing the mission becaus I want to test his bond with his new pokemon. If he accomplishes his mission, it shows that he does care about his partners rather than his goals." Simon said sternly. Damian only huffed at this and walked away leaving Simon to himself.

_Jaron's POV:_

Somewhere near by a castle in Venice, a assassin looks over and studies the entrance and building. "Well I must admit. The castle is pretty well gaurded. For a bunch of idiotic gaurds, they sure came prepared for our arrval." I said to my faithful Riolu. Riolu only nodded. Jaron had told him about what was going on before he talked to Simon. I climbed down the building and apprached three gaurds. Each had a Mightyena. "Halt! You have no bussiness here! Leave now!" The gaurd in the middle spoke. I stopped walking only a few feet away. "So be it. Mightyena use Shadow Ball on these fools!" The three Mightyena's shot out their attack at the intruders infront of them. The gaurds smirking at the sight. I smirked and told Riolu, "Use Copycat!" Riolu nodded and did what he was told. The combination of the Shadow Balls caused a large explosion. With that, Riolu and I rushed through the smoke and began to fight. "Riolu use Force Palm on the Mightyenas!" I exclaimed loudly as I took out the three gaurds. The gaurds layed knocked out. I didnt want to kill them. There was no need. I only wanted one of their uniforms. Riolu managed to knock out the Mightyena and I got to work. I put on one of the gaurd's uniforms and began phase two of my plan. I searched the gaurds for the key to the gate and entered into the restricted area. There was to be no mistakes. I told Riolu to follow but to be hidden. If he was on my shoulder then there was a chance of eyes to be drawn to me. I couldnt have that happened. As I got to an area that was free of gaurds, I motioned for Riolu to come out gives the all clear. Riolu chearfully let out his tiny cry and went onto my shoulder. I motioned him to be quiet and began to climb the walls of the castle. I saw an opened window and peeked through. There were three people in the room that looked to be an office. "You are to deliver this letter to a man at the harbor. The ship will leave soon so hurry up and go!" The voice said viciously. The messenger nodded accepting the letter and the gaurd with him nodded. The three exited the room and I entered as soon the door closed. "Come on out Treecko." I said quietly. Treecko came out and looked up at me waiting for a command. I pointed to the the messenger who was exiting from the back gate. "Treecko, that man has a letter of great importance. Can you grab it from him without being noticed?" I asked my green lizard pokemon. Treecko smirked at his trainer and nodded. "Once you get the letter, we meet at the top of the clock tower." I instructed Treecko and pointed to the large tower. Treecko nodded and began his mission. I turned away from the window and began to explore the office desk. "Nothing!" I said in frustration. Riolu however, found something that seemed important. He tugged on my pants and help up the paper. "Whats this?" I asked. I read the paper with interest. Maxis had other tricks up his sleeve. I folded the paper and put it into my pocket. Riolu came on my shoulder and we both headed out. Now it was time for phase three. Find Maxis.


	9. Chapter 9

I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO THE SONIC UNIVERSE, ASSASSIN'S CREED WORLD, OR POKEMON WORLD. HOWEVER JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY OWN CHARACTER AND SHADE IS MY FRIENDS.

Chapter 9:

_Jaron's POV:_  
>After exiting the room, Riolu and I began walking through the many hallways. We avoided the gaurds by going along some of the beams that were used in the castle. I had to admit, I was thankful they were there. I got down from the beam near a corner that rounded the hallway. I instructed Riolu to stay put, last thing I wanted was my enemies to use him against me. Now however was the time for me to act infront of the two gaurds. Hopefully they are dumb enough to be convinced. I ran up to the gaurds and began to talk as if a situation was important which if you look at it, it was. "Where is Maxis? It's an emergency." "What? What's wrong?" The gaurd asked. From the sound of it, I was being convincing to them. "Two gaurds are knocked out and I need to ask Maxis what to do with the situation." I said with fake distress in my voice. "Down the hall to the left. He is in the Library." The other gaurd said with terror in his voice. With a smirk I replied, "Thank you for the helpful information." And with that I put my hidden blade through their armor and they fell. Did I feel good about it? I dont know. I have been doing this for so long that I feel almost no pitty towards those who are on the wrong end of my blade. I motioned Riolu who came down. I removed the armor I stole from the gaurds. I was thankful to finally have it off. It was annoying to wear such a thing. It felt too tight and uncomfortable. Riolu jumped onto my shoulder and I made a sprint down towards the hall until I reached my destination. I opened the door and saw Maxis staring at his fire place. Maxis was a tall Artic Fox. He had a look that could terrify a legendary and he wore what seemed to be a black tuxedo with a tie as if he was going somewhere important. The library was rather large. There were books on each side of the walls and a door to the left leading to another room. Two chairs faced the fire place with a coffee table between the chairs. As soon as I shut the door, 6 gaurds came from the left door and Maxis turned around giving a disgusting smile. "Well well well, if it isnt the mighty assassin who took out my gaurds a few days ago. I must say, news travels fast here." Maxis spoke in a cold and shilling voice. I didnt say a thing. I didnt want to. I pulled out the sword given to me a long time ago and the battle began.<p>

I fought most of the gaurds. Killing three of the guards who had the sword skills of an infant. Maxis was more determined to end me. Riolu was attacking the pokemon that three gaurds pulled out. A Pichu, an Poochena, and a Ekons. Three against one was not fair for my pokemon. But he kept his distance. I decided now was my chance to end this. I kicked Maxis in his gut, I quick stepped to behind him while taking out a gaurd by slicing his knee and when I was behind my target, my blade met his back. "Why must you take the life of those who have good intentions? The people here dont know how to act nor think with out guidence." Maxis spoke. We were talking before he passed. "Your intentions are nothing but of tyranny. That is why I fight, to give people the freedom to think and act as they please." I said calmly. He spat at me and cursed my name in the Italian language. "Requiescat in pace" which meant _May he rest in peace._ As I got up more gaurds began to come in. I ran through the door and turned left. at the end of the hall was a window. Taking Riolu into my arms and covering him for impact I jumped through the window. Luckily for me there was a bush that broke my fall. I got out and quickly ran towards the front gate and ran through the streets. Upon running there was a small ally opening to hide in. This was my chance of escape. I quickly squeezed through and hid on the other side. I heard the foot steps and heard them say in anger on how they lost me. As soon as they left I walked to the clock tower to hopefully see Treecko with what I asked him to get.

After a long climb I arrived. Treecko was there sitting and leaning against the wall for support. Nice to know he had a relaxing time. "Treecko do you have the message?" I asked. Treecko grinned and handed me the paper. I opened it and skimmed it. It was what looked to be a message to an ally. It read "_Dear Tobius, I have decided to write to you to say all is going well. We are getting closer every day to finding the Assassins. However, it seems one assassin wishes to be known. He took out the gaurds that I sent to intorgate the citizens of Venice. I must say, he has skills, but his time of death is closing in as we speak. He may not know it, but he his closing into on foes he wont even be able to fight alone. I must go now and give this off to the messenger._

_Your's in Confidence, Maxis._

I frowned at this. It seems the next target is Tobius. I will have to ask Simon about his location tomorrow. Now it was time to rest. To avoid trouble, I decided to sleep on the tower that over looked Venice. Riolu layed on my lap while Treecko layed at my side. I must admit, I have my work cut out for me.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO THE ASSASSIN'S CREED GAMES, POKEMON, AND ALSO THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG UNIVERSE. HOWEVER JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY PERSONAL CHARACTER WHILE SHADE IS MY FRIENDS CHARATER. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY CONSIDERING I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS, JARON HAS THE QUILS OF SONIC ON THE LEFT AND RIGHT SIDE OF HIS HEAD WHILE THE MIDDILE QUIL LOOKS LIKE SHADOW'S.

Chaper 10:

"I have to say Jaron, you did excellant. Not only did you take down Maxis but you also got us some useful information. I am upset though that you didnt report back here when I clearly said once the job was done report back here." Simon said in a stern voice. It was a new day and the cities first day without the tyranny of the enemies who wish to take down the Assassins. "Look, I dont take orders, especially from you. So dont expect special treatment just because of your rank." Jaron replied back in a monotone voice. Simon chuckled at this. He liked how Jaron was independent, but he didnt approve of him following his own Creed. At times, Jaron would ignore some of the rules in the Assassin's Creed and go by what he believed was best. In simplar terms, nothing could control Jaron. "Well, I will put the matter a side. I am still proud of the information you collected. I just dont know who this Tobius man is." Simon said with a curious tone. "That makes two of us. I was hoping you knew who he was and what connections he had to Maxis." Jaron spoke. It was disappointing to know that they couldnt move forward. "Jaron, how do you feel about traveling the region?" Simon said hoping that this would solve the issue. "I dont mind traveling. I planned on leaving today actually to travel with this young trainer, why?" Jaron asked. Simon nodded slowly. "I would like you to travel and maybe find information on this Tobius guy. Wait, did you say a young trainer?" Jaron nodded. Simon sighed, "I am afraid you will have to cancel with him. You know he cant discover your an Assassin. He could report you or he could put you or himself in danger." Simon said with a normal tone, he did keep his smile, but it was small. "I know the rule and trust me, he wont know. I dont plan on leaving in my assassin's uniform but with my hoodie." Jaron spun around showing his new hoodie. It looked like his old one minus the cut. His new hoodie although a look alike, had one difference. Inside was red of course, but on the back of the hoodie was a design represented as a bird. He got it before he came to speak with Simon. "Fine. You can travel with the boy. Just be careful, we dont know what were up against." Simon said. Then it was silent for the two parted.

Jaron was now walking to the Pokemon Center. He decided that here, he will meet up with Shade. The doors slid open and Shade was sitting on one of the sofa's that trainers or visitors would sit in if a pokemon was being healed. "Good Morning Jaron." Nurse Joy said. He gave her a two finger salute to signify his 'hello'. Shade shot up and also greeted Jaron and Riolu along with Treecko. "So Jaron, we leaving now?" Shade asked. Hes been wanting to leave for awhile now, but Jaron had his bussiness to do before they left so the traveling was delayed. Jaron nodded and they both left.

_A few moments later we find our two characters in a forest just outside of Venice._

"So Jaron, what did you have to do that was so important to cause a delay in the traveling?" Shade asked. The question was bothering him for sometime. Jaron held his chin as if he was thinking. "Well, I had to make a quick visit to an old friend and tell him I was leaving." Jaron responded. Most of it was true, but it did leave out major parts to his reason. Riolu was no longer on Jaron's shoulder, he was running around examining nature itself. Jaron told Riolu to stay within his eye sight if he was going to look around. From Venice, the next city was a two day walk, if time was made correctly. "Hey Jaron, the suns going down. Should we stop for today?" Shade asked. He was tired and his stomach was eatting itself. Jaron had an irritated look. He didnt want to stop traveling but he was starting to get hungry and Riolu was about to fall asleep. With a sigh of defeat he nodded. Shade went out to collect wood while Jaron set up the tents. Shade brought food as well did Jaron so it all worked out. They soon got a fire started and eventually ate a vegetable stew while Riolu and Shade's Treecko ate their pokemon food. Eventually, they all finished eatting and everyone let out a yawn. "Well I guess we should sleep now." Shade entered the tent with his Treecko while Jaron decided to camp under the stars. Although Jaron had a house, he much rather prefers to sleep outdoors. This was because it gave him space to think and admire the beauty of night. Riolu came over and rested in Jaron's lap. Jaron soon after fell asleep.

-FLASHBACK-

It has been two weeks and Jaron was finished with his training. Professor Leon was proud of Jaron and Daniel was also proud but more happy that he and Jaron could now spend more time. Lately Jaron hasnt had anytime to hangout with Daniel due to all the extra training sessions. During these sessions though Jaron found out most of his ancestors. He found out that he had the blood of the Assassins: Altiar, Ezio, and another assassin whos name remained a mystery. Apparently from what Jaron learned, he went rogue and joined the Templars, his enemies. It was interesting but he still didnt know as much as he wishes. This was only part of his genetic make up. He wished to know the rest of his ancestors but was willing to be patient. There was one thing bothering him. Daniel found Jaron as he was deep in thought. "You know if you keep thinking to hard, I'm afraid we might lose you in that mind of yours. Whats up?" Daniel said cheerfully. "Daniel, you know more than I do about me being created right?" Jaron asked. Daniel nodded and waited for his friend to speak. Jaron sighed, "I was wondering, if my name is Jaron then why is my project named _Project Striker_?" Jaron asked with curiousity. Jaron already found out about the symbol on his gloves when he explored Altiar's history. Daniel pondered for a moment, "Well, we called you Project Striker cause you strike fear into your enemies but also because your original name was going to be Striker." "If thats so then where did the name Jaron come from?" Daniel chuckled at Jaron's question. "If you really want to know, I found the name unique. In some of the books I read the name came up and I told my dad and told him it sounded really noble. He also agreed and we thought that it sounded better than naming you Striker. Another reason we gave you the name is because we wanted you to be remembered as unique and unpredictable. So again, the name sounded good. We eventually went into the lab and looked at you and we saw a Jaron the Hedgehog rather than a Striker the Hedgehog." Daniel explained. Jaron taken by surprised. He didnt expect a story to answer his question. He nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Hey Jaron, race you to the garden!" Daniel hit Jaron's shoulder and sprinted. Jaron easily caught up. Although he had incredible speed, he didnt like it. He liked taking his time so he asked the Professor to remove it. The Professor said no which disappointed the hedgehog. However, the Professor made a bracelet that went around his wrist. The bracelet would cancel out his speed and make his power more sustainable. The bracelet went around his right wrist and it was a greenish color. He was told if he took it off, he would release full power of his speed, strength, etc. He never took it off sense he first had it on.

-END OF FLASHBACK-


	11. Chapter 11

I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES FROM ASSASSIN'S CREED, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR POKEMON. HOWEVER JARON THE HEDGEHOG, SHADE THE CHAMELEON, AND A NEW CHARACTER BEING INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE OWNED BY ME, MY FRIENDS, BRYCE AND ALAN.

Chapter 11: Time to Set Sail

"Jaron wake up!" Shade shouted. Shade didnt know it, but Jaron was dreaming of his past. Shade was getting rather annoyed by the hedgehog's deep sleep and soon, a smirk went across his face. "Treecko use Pound. Dont over do it though, last thing we need to do is carry him to the dock." Sadly, Venice was the only place with a gym and they didnt realize it until they looked at a Map and guide. How embaressing. Treecko used Pound as commanded and Treecko's tail hit directly on Jaron's head. "OOOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Jaron's facial expression was one of horror. He looked like he could murder the boy right now, but he held his cool. Shade was trying to hold back his laughter even though he didnt do a good job at it. "You didnt wake up and our boat leaves soon, its just a few more hours away. So get up and lets get moving!" Shade shouted the last sentence. This only added to the anger of Jaron. "Fine." Jaron said getting up while RIolu stood up. But before he started walking he grabbed Shade by his horn and said in a tone that showed how serious and angry he was, "If you ever, EVER hit me again, you will feel more pain than a flamethrower." Jaron let go and began walking into the direction of the docks. "Treecko note, do it again but this time, stay out of reach." Shade stated and he and Treecko began laughing as they followed Jaron.

_5 hours of walking later!_

It was around noon and there was a young trainer about to board the ferry leading to the Hoenn Region. "You ready Charmander?" a young wolf asked. Charmander looked at the water with fear then looked back at him trainer with a glare saying 'you drop me and there will be hell.' "Dont worry, I wont drop you. Dont you trust me?" the wolf asked. Charmander let out a chearful char and nodded. As they sat down, the two began to look at the water. "Jaron wait!" Shouted Shade. The wolf took his gaze away from the water and both he and his pokemon looked at the hedgehog who was running to the boat. Following behind was a black chameleon. "No time Shade! Were gonna miss the ferry!" The hedgehog shouted. The boat was just about to leave until Jaron finally caught up. "Wait!" He panted. "I.. have my... ticket... along with... my friend." Shade finally caught up just as tired as Jaron. Luckily for them, they were able to get on the ferry and leave. Shade sat down next to the wolf and Jaron sat oppopsite of the two and pulled up his hood while Riolu was by the edge looking at the water carefully being watched by his trainer even with the hood. "I cant believe you guys ran just to get on this ferry. If you dont mind me asking, why the rush?" The wolf asked. "Well, we just got our badges and we are just traveling to get the others somewhere else." Shade answered. "Wow, funny. I just got my first badge. I take it you got yours from Venice?" The wolf asked. "Yeah. Oh, I'm Shade by the way." Shade extended his hand. The wolf smiled and shook the chameleons hand. "I'm Wolf." "Wow, fitting considering you ARE a wolf." Shade replied back. Shade then pointed to the hedgehog who listened but didnt want to conversate. "Thats Jaron and his Riolu." Shade said. Wolf turned to the two and noticed that the hedgehog seemed as if he didnt want to talk. "Well its nice to meet you Jaron." Wolf said hoping to get a response. "Likewise." Jaron said. He didnt want to talk but relax. Then a idea crossed his mind. "Come on out Treecko!" Jaron exclaimed. The gecko came out and looked at his trainer seeing he was relaxing. At this instant, Treecko got the picture and began to relax himself. "Great idea Jaron! Our pokemon might as well enjoy the ride! Go Eevee!" Shouted Shase. Eevee came out of the pokeball and looked around. It seemed confused but began to relax when he saw his trainer give a thumbs up saying it was all good. "Arnt you going to let out your Pokemon?" Shade asked Wolf. "Actually Charmander and I just started our journey and hes already out so no." Wolf said with a smile. "Jaron, do you know how long the ride is gonna be?" Shade asked. Jaron just shook his head and began to rest his eyes. For when they arrived, work and traveling will start.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE REFERENCES MADE TO: POKEMON, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, AND ASSASSINS CREED. HOWEVER, JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY OWN PERSONAL CHARACTER, WOLF AND SHADE BELONG TO MY TWO FRIENDS.

Chapter 12: An Intense Battle

"Finally! Were here!" Both Shade and Wolf announded. They were on the dock admiring the city before them. Jaron has just got off the ship and just stared at the two along with Riolu on his shoulder. "Strange how they both seem so alike. Wouldnt you agree?" Jaron whispered to Riolu. The tiny pokemon only laughed with a smile on his face. Jaron then turned to Wolf. He was a silverish grey color. He had blue eyes and wore red sneakers with a black hoodie and gloves. "Hey Jaron! How about we head to the beach?" said Shade. He didnt want to rush his journey but to have fun and make memories. Jaron took his eyes to the beach. He hasnt relaxed in awhile and usually his mind would slap him on the back of the head saying no, but he didnt see no harm. "I dont see why not. You two go and set up. I'll meet you on the beach in the moment." Jaron said in a emotionless voice. Shade and Wolf ran off to get what was needed. They didnt exactly come prepared for the beach. They didnt have towls or a swim suit. While they shopped, Jaron returned to the boat and began his climb. The town didnt have tall building and the tallest thing near was the boat. When he reached the top, he began to observe his surroundings. It was a peaceful looking town, but not as amazing as his home back in Venice.

"Okay, that should be all the towls we need." said Wolf. Shade observed everything and found it fitting. Shade has red swim trunks on while Wolf had black. The colors fit them well. Jaron began walking towards the two. He didnt wear any swimming clothes. He just didnt like it. He would only go in water unless he had a reason. "Dont you want to go swimming?" Shade asked slightly confused. "You asked if I wanted to go to the beach, not if I wanted to go swimming. Besides, I dont think Riolu likes the water too much." Jaron explained. Wolf stared at Jaron for a moment with an idea popping into his head. "Jaron, do you think I can battle you real quick? I want to test your Riolu against my Charmander." Wolf asked. as if on cue Charmander let out a 'Char Charmander' sound showing excitement. Jaron accepted the battle with Shade as the refree. "This will be a one on one battle! Oh and Jaron. I battle you and your Treecko next." Shade said happily. "Charmander use ember!" "Dodge Riolu and use quick attack!" Charmander shout out his embers but due to Riolu's speed, he missed but Riolu hit Charmander with a strong quick attack. "Not bad Jaron, but I can do better. Charmander use scratch!" Shouted Wolf. Charmander ran to Riolu with a good speed. "Riolu use counter!" Jaron said. Riolu did what his trainer asked and Charmander was hit with 2x the damage while Riolu was hurt by a regular scratch. "Force palm Riolu!" "Dodge and use smokescreen!" Charmander dodged Riolu and got behind him and used smokescreen, blinding Riolu's sight. "Okay Charmander, dragon rage lets go!" Shouted Wolf. Charmander let out a strong dragon rage and it hit Riolu knocking him back infront of Jaron's feet. Jaron looked worriedly at his pokemon. Shade has never seen the hedgehog look so worried sense they met. It was an odd sight for him. "Well, it looks like Riolu is unable to-" Before Shade could finish Riolu gritted his teeth and stood up in pain. "Riolu... You still want to fight? Its okay if you dont want to anymore." Jaron said sympathetically. Riolu only looked back at his trainer with a smile of determination. Jaron smiled back and nodded. "Okay Riolu, quick attack!" Riolu began to run at an amazing speed, as tired as he was. "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander ran towards the speeding Riolu and the two met and as soon as they did, they were both pushed back on the ground but regain their composure. They both had a rivalry glare. They didnt want to lose and they didnt want to tie so one of them had to win. Charmander was equally tired and hurt as Riolu but they stood tall. 'Char Charmander Charrr!' Charmander began to glow and both Shade and Wolf knew, Charmander was evolving. Riolu barked and began to glow as well. Two pokemon were evolving during their battle. This was a sight to see. Charmander began to take on a new shape and soon became a Charmeleon. Riolu after a few seconds got bigger and became a Lucario. Both pokemon looked at each other and smirked. Their rivalry was just beginning. Shade and Jaron took out their pokedexs and began looking into the new pokemon. "CHARMELEON, mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a blushin white color." Jaron's Pokedex said. "LUCARIO, the aura steal fighting type pokemon. By reading the aruas of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away." Shade's Pokedex said. Wolf smirked. "Alright Charmeleon, use dragon rage!" Charmeleon let out a more powerful dragon rage than the one he did as a charmander. "Lucario, counter with aura sphere!" Both attacks met and an explosion was made. "Lucario use close combat!" Lucario nodded and ran towards the small drahon pokemon. "Charmeleon, dodge and use scratch!" Charmeleon complied and got behind Lucario quickly and scratched the jackal's back. Lucario let out a cry and turned to Charmeleon. "Dragon Pulse Lucario!" "Dragon Rage Charmeleon!" The powerful attacks were fired and again another explosion. As the smoke cleared, both pokemon were out cold. "The match is a draw!" Shouted Shade. Lucario shook his head and looked up at his master. He didnt want to use trainer. _'Master, I am sorry for the loss.' _Lucario said to Jaron through a mental connection. "Lucario, the loss isnt your fault. You did well. I'm proud." Jaron said in almost a whisper. He didnt want people to see the softer side of him. Lucario smiled back at his master and got up slowly. "Charmeleon you did a great job. Hows about we go to the pokecenter and heal you up?" Wolf said happily. Charmeleon nodded with a smirk and both Wolf and Jaron walked to the pokecenter. Once healed, Wolf and Shade enjoyed the beach. Shade told Jaron he wanted to have the battle at night with his eevee, which Jaron was completely fine with. The hedgehog layed back in the sand while Lucario sat beside his master. It seemed as if the two had a bond that would never break.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO POKEMON, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. HOWEVER JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY CHARACTER WHILE WOLF AND SHADE BELONG TO MY FRIENDS. IF FOR SOME REASON CHERRYGROVE WAS MENTIONED ITS BECAUSE I MADE LAST MINUTE CHANGES

Chapter 13: Battling Physically and Mentally

_At night at the beach where our heroes decide to camp under the stars..._

"This will be a one on one battle match with Jaron versus Shade." Said Wolf who this time was the refree. "Go Eevee!" Shouted Shade. Out of the pokeball came a small fox like pokemon. It seemed eager to battle. _'Master, do you wish for me to battle?' _Lucario asked Jaron. The hedgehog shook his head. "Lucario, alot happened today for you and I want you to rest alright?" Jaron said with a smirk and thumbs up. Lucario nodded and stood next to his master. "Go Treecko!" Shouted the dark grey hedgehog. Treecko appeared and put on his sly smirk and looked into the eyes of Eevee as if saying bring it on. "Eevee, start off with bite!" Eevee nodded happily and ran towards the still Treecko. "Treecko, dodge with quick attack and use pound!" Treecko ran quickly to dodge the happy Eevee and soon used pound on the pokemon's head. "Thats for the morning wake up call." Jaron said with a smirk. Although upset that his Eevee was hurt, Shade had to admit it, it was nice seeing Jaron smile and have a good time. He always seemed like he has so much on his mind and seems so lonely. Shade smiled and called out his next move. "Eevee use quick attack on Treecko!" Treecko looked back and forth confused and then it happened, Treecko was hit by the quick attack and took damage. "Treecko use absorb" Treecko regained his health while Eevee began to lose health and started to wobble. Treecko snickered at the Eevee and established his own rivalry. "Eevee use swift!" "Treecko use pursuit!" Both pokemon ended up damaging each other and looked worn out. It seemed to be a stand still. "Eevee tackle Treecko!" Eevee ran at an incredible speed towards Treecko who awaited his command. "Treecko use pound!" Treecko and Eevee both used their attacks and were at an even in power. "Keep it up Eevee!" "You too Treecko! Dont give up!" After the tenth hit, both pokemon jumped back and panted. Eevee began to glow. When Shade got his Eevee, he trained every night with it so he can evolve it into an Umbreon. His training paid off considering he was seeing the watched as the Eevee took on the Umbreon shape. Finally the evolving stopped and Umbreon stood proud and glared at Treecko who didnt flinch but returned the glare. Wolf pulled out his Pokedex, "UMBREON, evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in the darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack." Wolf closed the Pokedex happy that he knew more about the pokemon. Shade smiled happily that he had an Umbreon. "Umbreon use pursuit on Treecko!" Umbreon started to dash at Treecko who just remained. "Treecko use your own pursuit!" Both pokemon combined and both were knocked back. "Umbreon confuse ray!" Umbreon shot a confuse ray to Treecko who instantly became confused and unable to cooperate. Jaron's eyes widened not knowing what to do about the situation. "Let's finish this! Umbreon end it with quick attack then tackle!" Shouted Shade. Umbreon nodded and both attacks hit its mark and Treecko was knocked out. "Treecko is unable to battle! The winner is Shade!" announced Wolf. "Yeah! Great job Umbreon!" Shade hugged his Umbreon and they both smiled. "Treecko Return. You fought well." Jaron put the pokeball in his pocket and walked over to Shade and put out his hand. "Congrats Shade." Shade shook Jarons hand and both of them smiled. It seemed as if they started to form a friendship. Wolf was the next who spoke up. "Hey Shade, Jaron." Both Jaron and Shade turned to the wolf who seemed nervous about what he was about to ask. "Would you two mind if I traveled with you guys? I mean it seems as if we are already forming a great friendship and we seem to be going after the same goal so why not right?" Wolf said. Jaron and Shade looked at each other and nodded. "Sure Wolf. We'd love to have you travel with us. The more the better!" exclaimed Shade.

As soon as that was settled, everyone began to fall sleep on the towels on the beach. All but two, Jaron and Lucario. _'Master, you seem deep in thought. Is something wrong?' _Lucario asked telepathically. Jaron decided to test something and spoke to Lucario mentally. _'Lucario I am at a lost. I think after we take out Tobias, I will retire from being an assassin. I know that would be denying the reason of my creation but, I dont think its where my heart is at. Maybe my destiny is something other than fighting Templars and having to kill people in the night.' _Jaron said deeply. Every word was the truth. He has had this thought multiple times before. Even though the professor has never said it, Jaron only assumed that he was created to be am assassin. He was still trying to sort through his memories figuring out the meaning and remembering the memories that made differences today. Lucario looked at his master. He could feel the constant stress in his aura. _'I see what you mean. Master, you must realize one thing. You are your own person. You have the choice of your own destiny.' _Lucario said sympathetically. Jaron nodded and smiled at his best friend. He would never believe that a pokemon could become his best friend. He didnt want to think anymore and decided to sleep it off for the night and perhaps look back at his memories. _'Thank you for the encouraging words Lucario. I wish not to think for the rest of the night. Goodnight Lucario.' 'Goodnight, Jaron.' _Both fell asleep and the night was silent. Jaron began to experience his memories like he wanted. Figuring out the mental fork in the road in his mind. To be what everyone expects him to be, an assassin, or to go his own way, to be just plain old Jaron.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO POKEMON, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. HOWEVER JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY CHARACTER WHILE WOLF AND SHADE BELONG TO MY FRIENDS.

Chapter 14: A Tragic Past

_-Flashback-_

The alarms were going off. Lights were flashing red in the hallways. It was a emergency situtation. Daniel and Jaron were running down the halls, Templars chasing after them. The Templars have just broken into the underwater sancuary Jaron had once called his home. Now, it was hell. Daniel and Jaron quickly went into a room on their left and locked the door quickly. Jaron got infront of the teenager in a protective stance ready to take on the people who would break through the door. They were inside a room that had one escape pod. Some of the pods were already gone due to the panick that was happening. The pod could only hold one person however. Daniel looked at the capsule then at Jaron and back at the capsule. He made a fist understanding what had to be done. Daniel ran up to the hedgehog, grabbed his wrist and pushed him into the capsule and locked it. Jaron had a shocked expression on his face. Never in his life has Daniel ever pulled him harshly. _'What is he doing? Oh no...' _Jaron realized what he was planning and began punching and kicking the capsule. Luckily the capsule was made to with stand any powerful force thrown at it. Daniel began to quickly type in the codes to launch the capsule. The door they locked opened and there were five men in the doorway. One of them pointed a knife at the boy from the doorway. "Dont you dare press that button kid." The man hissed. Daniel looked at the capsule and at the man. With a glare in his eyes he pressed the button. The man threw his knife at Daniel and the boy fell to the floor. Jaron had just experienced his friend being stabbed.. "DANIEL!" Jaron screamed with wide eyes. Coughing and soon close to being gone, Daniel spoke softly and in almost a whisper. "Jaron, be careful. Please, do the right thing once *cough* you get to the surface. Promise me-"

_-End OF FLASHBACK-_

"Jaron! Jaron! Wake up!" Shouted Wolf. Jaron's eyes shot up. The first thing he saw was Wolf with a worried look, Shade with a look of horror, and Lucario who just stared with worry. Jaron blinked a few times. He remembered. That horrific day. That day where his home was destroyed. The day he lost his best friend who he considered a brother, Daniel. Wolf and Shade noticed Jaron hasnt moved and how he hasnt blinked. Shade grabbed Jaron's shoulders and began to shake him. "Jaron snap out of it! It was just a nightmare!" Shade yelled. Jaron blinked a few more times. He got up and began to walk towards the forest that was near the beach and town. Lucario got up and followed his master. Lucario was worried. The way his aura was showed he was filled with sadness, pain, anger, and confused. _'Master, that nightmare, it wasnt a nightmare wasnt it?' _Lucario asked. Jaron stopped in the middle of the forest and nodded looking at the ground. For the first time in a long time, tears escaped Jaron's eyes. Lucario put his paw on Jaron's back as his master slowly got onto his knees. _'It wasnt a dream Lucario... It was a memory of my past. It was a memory of how my... family... dying...' _Jaron said to Lucario using his mind. He didnt want to speak outloud, He was in no condition. The hedgehog who just yesterday looked as if nothing could break him or defeat him was now in the middle of a forest with tears flowing down his eyes. Jaron was strong enough to hold back any noise that showed he was... crying.. Lucario sat with his master and tried to calm him. After a few seconds though, Lucario began to sense someone close by. Two auras. Lucario turned towards the source and saw Shade and Wolf. Their mouths were open as they saw a Jaron who looked defeated. "Jaron... Are.. Are you okay?" Shade asked clearly concerned. Jaron just looked down still on his knees not replying. Shade and Wolf walked slowly to the front of Jaron and their eyes went wide. Jaron was crying. "Jaron... What happened?" Wolf asked. He may have only knew Jaron for a day or two but he knew well that Jaron would never act like this. Lucario knew Jaron wasnt going to speak. He knew why as well. Jaron didnt want to show he was weak. '_Jaron just had a dream of his past. A tragic past. It might take a while for him to calm down._' Lucario explained. Shade and Wolf looked at each other and nodded. They sat by Jaron and tried to calm him.

Finally calmed, Jaron knew that he owed Shade and Wolf an explanation. Meaning the truth. As he explained, Shade and Wolf were hit hard. Their facial expression showed that they were sad by the story and how they felt bad for the hedgehog. They stayed silent for a moment. "Jaron, even though what happened in the past, were still here for you." Shade said silently. "Yeah Jaron. Your our friend and we will treat you as such. Please go back to the Jaron we know." Wolf said with the same silence as Shade. Taking a deep breath, Jaron slowly stood up and exhaled his breath. "Your right. Your absolutely right. Theres just one thing thats bothering me." Jaron said calmly. The two trainers looked at the hedgehog as did Lucario. "Before my memory eneded, Daniel wanted me to promise him something. I dont know what though. The memory was cut off." Jaron said questionably. He doesnt remember much about the event. Actually he doesnt even remember the full extent of the memory. "Well maybe it will come back to you one day. Hopefully not as painful as the memory you had just before." Wolf said. All three tainers nodded and headed back to camp. When they got back, Shade's Treecko and Wolf's Charmeleon were waiting patiently. "Hey I have an idea, how about we go and explore that forest for a day or two. I mean I dont think theres even a gym in Cherrygrove so why not right?" Shade said. The idea wasnt bad. "Sounds good. Let me just go and heal up my pokemon. Come on Lucario." As Jaron and Lucario walked away, Wolf whispered to Shade, "I'm worried about him."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys and girls! For those who enjoy the The Assassin of Mystery so far I am sorry for not posting new chapters. I was sick for five days and stuck in bed, missed 3 days of school and had make up work and tests and then back pains. Not my luck. So here's chapter 15! Also one more thing! I made a last minute change. Any reference to Cherrygrove has been changed. The team is in Hoenn. I didnt realize the mistake of mentioning cherrygrove till I reviewed Chapter 14 while writing this. Oops.**_

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO ASSASSINS CREED, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, AND POKEMON! JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY OC WHILE SHADE AND WOLF ARE MY FRIENDS OC!

Chapter 15: Exploration of Hoenn!

"I SAW IT FIRST!" Shade shouted. Shade and Wolf were in a heated arguement at the moment. As the two fought, Jaron was leaning on a tree next to the two while Lucario also leaned on the same tree. Shade and Wolf's two pokemon, Treecko and Charmeleon, were glaring at each other as if in their own fight. "IT DOESNT MATTER! I SAW IT FIRST TOO AND I SAY I GET TO CATCH IT!" Wolf shouted back at the chameleon. The pokemon they were fighting over was a Taillow. Both trainers had fire coming out of their eyes out of anger. "THE TAILLOW IS MINE SHADE. YOU ALREADY HAVE TWO POKEMON!" Wolf yelled. Shade only put up his index finger and waved it. "Ah but I can obviously catch a pokemon considering I have two." Shade said. This only enraged Wolf more and they stared again. "Guys." Jaron finally spoke. The enraged trainers turned to the hedgehog, "WHAT!" Both yelled at the same time. Jaron smirked and pointed with his thumb, "The Taillow is gone." he said calmly. The trainers eyes widened and they looked at the spot and in their heads they even outlined where the Taillow once stood. They looked around frantically and when they didnt see the bird pokemon anywhere, they both fell to the ground in disappointment. Jaron and Lucario laughed at this while the trainers pokemon just stood confused. Shade and Wolf got up and began to yell at each other again. "GREAT LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU SCARED IT AWAY!" Shade yelled. Wolf looked as if he was about to blow. "ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOUR THE ONE WHO SCARED IT!" "YOU COULDNT HAVE CATCHED IT ANYWAY. SCRATCH THAT YOU COULDNT CATCH ANY POKEMON!" The arguement was growing. Wolf yelled, "WANNA BET? HOW ABOUT WE SPLIT UP! IF YOU FIND TAILLOW YOU CAN HAVE IT. IF I FIND A POKEMON OR EVEN TAILLOW, I PROVE TO YOU I CAN TOO CATCH A POKEMON!" Shade laughed at this and agreed the the two parted and went their own ways. They were to meet back at the camp by sun down. "Well Lucario," Jaron said as he stretched, "I think we should join the two and go catch ourselves a new team mate. Agree or disagree?" Jaron looked at his loyal pokemon. Lucario nodded and smiled, _"I agree 100%, Master."_ Lucario stated. With that the two began to walk a completely different path from the two angry trainers.

As Jaron and Lucario walked their own way, they found a nice river and decided to relax on the rocks. Lucario drank from the river as Jaron sat an watched. They have been walking for 15 minutes and have not found one pokemon. They didnt want to quit, that wasnt an option. Lucario sat beside his master and began to conversate. _"Master, shall I use my aura to find a pokemon? We havent seen any in a while." _"No." Jaron said disapprovingly. "That would be cheating. The others dont have a way to find pokemon other than walking and looking. Thats how we will play." Lucario nodded understanding. "We should probably keep looking. Its got to be around three and I dont want to have all the pokemon start sleeping on us." Jaron said as he got up. Lucario got up as well and as soon as the two did, they began to hear a cry up the river. The two turned their heads to each other and nodded and ran towards the noise. The two got to where the source of the noise was. Up the river there was a cliff area with a waterfall going into the river. Cornered against the cliff was a Torchic and it was being terrorized by a Loudred. The Torchic was scared and was closing its eyes awaiting an attack. "Lucario, Auro Sphere now!" Jaron shouted. Lucario nodded and formed up his ball of aura and shot it at the Loudred. The pokemon turned around angered that someone has attacked it and turned to the Lucario and Jaron. Loudred was now challenging the two to a battle. The Loudred sent out a Supersonic towards Lucario. "Lucario dodge and use Metal Claw!" Lucario nodded and avoided Supersonic easily. Lucario then ran infront of the angry pokemon and hit it in the face with a powerful Metal Claw. The pokemon flew back and got up. It shot another Supersonic out of rage. "Lucario dodge again and this time, use Dragon Pulse!" Jaron shouted. Lucario again dodged with ease and attacked Loudred. The pokemon had enough and started to flee. Lucario growled but didnt chase the pokemon cause his master didnt tell him too. Jaron started to walk to the Torchic who was still scared. Jaron was about five feet away and kneeled down and began to talk softly, "Its okay. I am not gonna hurt you. Were not mean like that pokemon from earlier. You can trust us." The Torchic looked at both Jaron and Lucario. Lucario was next to his master, also kneeled down. The tiny pokemon walked slowly to Jaron and allowed him to touch it. Jaron smiled a kind one and began to pet the pokemon softly. "Lucario, he looks injured. Not badly but I dont want to leave it alone for some other pokemon to attack it." Jaron picked up the pokemon carefully and carried it back to the rocks Jaron and Lucario were sitting at earlier. He carefully set it on the rock he sat at and asked Lucario to search for herbs to treat the injuries the Torchic had. As they waited for Lucario's return, the pokemon drifted off to sleep in Jaron's lap.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I know I know, WHY YOU BE TALKING?! Well, I just want to thank the people who view and take time to read this. I honestly hate writing but love making a story through my imagination. Living through the character. Its what I do during school, make a story with a character and go through the adventure. Anyways enough babbling. Thanks to the readers who view the stories and even follow along, you guys make me want to continue the story!**_

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES MADE TO ASSASSINS CREED, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, OR POKEMON. JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY OC AND SHADE AND WOLF BELONG TO TWO FRIENDS OF MINE.

Chapter 16:

Shade has been walking for 30 minutes looking for a pokemon to catch. "Man, we have been walking for so long and no pokemon. What gives?" Shade said aloud and his Treecko just kept scanning the area. As they kept walking they found a small clearing. The clearing had a lake with many pokemon roaming it. There were Azurill and Magikarps in the water while some Pichus and Shroomish roamed the area. Seedot and Lotad and many other pokemon, just running around peacefully. One pokemon caught Shade's eye however. The pokemon was a single Vulpix. The Vulpix sat away from all the pokemon. It seemed reserved. Treecko also noticed this and got off his trainers shoulder and ran to the Vulpix. The Vulpix got in defensive and stared at the grass pokemon with began to talk to the pokemon and calmed the fox down. They actually began to conversate back and forth. Shade slowly began to approach but stopped and observed a few feet away. The fox like pokemon looked at Shade and began to growl but Treecko explained he was friendly. The Vulpix began to calm down and sat down and began to groom itself. Shade walked towards the two pokemon and sat down. He began to pet the fox pokemon and started cooing under his touch. It was rather odd considering it was a wild pokemon. Perhaps it was just lonely and glad to have the company. "Vulpix why dont you play with the other pokemon?" Shade asked softly. The Vulpix looked up at the trainer with innocence. It seemed as if the Vulpix just wasnt comfortable with all the large groups. _'Maybe I can fix that.' _Shade thought. "Hey Vulpix, do you want to travel with me? Get away and see the world?" Shade asked. This wasnt about the bet anymore. He was developing a bond with the fox like pokemon. The pokemon got up and smiled. It got into a fighting position indicating a battle. Shade's Treecko got into a battle stance. Shade smiled, "Treecko use quick attack!" Treecko began to run quickly but the Vulpix dodged the attack. When the Vulpix dodged, it used ember on Treecko and actually hit it. With the type advantage, Treecko was hurt badly but got up wanting to continue. "Treecko use Absorb!" Shade shouted. The grass pokemon used its move and got half of its health back leaving the Vulpix weak. "Treecko Pound!" Shade said. Treecko ran at the pokemon and hit it with its tail, launching the fox at a tree. Shade saw this as an opportunity and threw his pokeball. The pokeball began to shake back and forth when it absorbed the Vulpix but eventually stopped. Shade picked up the pokeball and looked at his Treecko. "Great job pal. Looks like we got a new friend." Shade said with a smile. Treecko went onto the trainers shoulder and gave a proud smile. After the exchange, the two began to make the journey back to their camp at the beach.

_**Meanwhile with Wolf.**_

__Wolf has been walking for what seemed like forever with Charmeleon at his heel. "Stupid Shade. I cant believe he thinks I cant catch a pokemon. I just havent thought about catching a new partner yet. You understand right buddy?" Wolf turned to his trusty starter. Charmeleon smiled and gave a nod. Just as the two were walking, they saw a Mudkip run in their path. It looked at them and continued running. The two friends looked at each other and began to chase after it. After they caught up, they hid behind a tree and spied on the water pokemon. It was with a whole group of Mudkip. They were near the same river as Jaron but above the cliffs. The Mudkips were playing in the water and seemed to be having a great time. They decided to get closer but not too close. As they approached, about five Mudkip stood in their path in a battle stance. Wolf and Charmeleon frozed. They didnt want to fight. Charmeleon began talking to the pokemon but try as he did to convince them they came in peace, the Mudkips didnt listen. They began to fire a water gun at the fire type, except it never hit. Wolf had ran infront of his Charmeleon to protect him. He knew that his pokemon had no chance at surviving five water guns. The Mudkips stopped and stared angerly and growled at the wolf. Before they tried attacking again, another Mudkip got infront of the five. This Mudkip seemed smaller than the five and defened the two travelers. The five Mudkips got into a normal stance and decided to trust the travelers, for now. Wolf looked up and saw that they barely accepted them. "Thanks Mudkip. I'm surprised you stopped those five. They seem much bigger than you." Wolf said. He tried to pet the Mudkip who helped them. The Mudkip didnt back away but one of the five got infront of the peaceful Mudkip and growled. The peaceful Mudkip got infront of the angry Mudkip and looked at it disapprovingly. Wolf tried again and began to pet the small Mudkip. When Wolf stopped, the Mudkip ran off and began to play with its mind. The five Mudkip also joined the other Mudkips. As Wolf and Charmeleon were watching however, the peaceful Mudkip was caught in a current. The Mudkip began to cry for help as the other Mudkips watched in horror. Wolf however knew he had to do something. "Charmeleon keep the Mudkips away from the current!" Wolf yelled as he jumped into the river and swam for the Mudkip. Charmeleon did as told and let out a roar telling the other pokemon he wont let them pass. By now, the Mudkip was about to fall of the waterfall, until Wolf grabbed the pokemon. He tried to swim up stream but the current was too strong and he fell. Luckily near the waterfall was a branch. He grabbed it and held on to both the branch and Mudkip. The Mudkip let out a loud cry and Charmeleon and the other water pokemon ran to the edge of the cliff. They saw in horror the wolf holding onto a branch for dear life. Charmeleon let out a loud roar encouraging his trainer to hang on.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN REFERENCES TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, ASSASSINS CREED, AND POKEMON. JARON IS MY OWN CHARACTER WHILE WOLF AND SHADE BELONG TO FRIENDS.

Chapter 17:

Jaron heard a loud cry and Lucario's ears twitched. "Lucario, was that what I think I heard?" Jaron asked in a monotone voice. _"Master, that roar was a Charmeleon. Most likely Wolf's." _Lucario said. Jaron frowned and got up. "We should go up the river and check it out. Something doesnt seem right." Jaron said. Lucario nodded in agreement. They both ran up the river towards the falls, Torchic in Jaron's arms. As they reached the waterfall, they saw Wolf hanging from a branch, holding on for his life. Wolf looked down with a look of fear while the Mudkip had its eyes closed. _'Master what do we do?' _Lucario asked using their bond to speak through each others minds. Jaron thought for a moment and an idea struck him. The timing would have to work. Jaron looked at the Torchic in his hands who looked up at him with eyes saying he trusted the hedgehog. "Lucario be ready for a command. Your going to have to act quick with no mistakes." Lucario looked at his master. He didnt know what he was planning but knew not to ask so he just nodded and got in stance. Torchic lept from Jarons arms and did the same. If they didnt act quick after this command, Wolf and the Mudkip will be lost in the rivers current and be gone. "Torchic Ember the branch their hanging onto!" Jaron shouted. Wolf looked at Jaron as if he was crazy. "WHAT!? NO DONT EMBER THE BRANCH!" Wolf shouted scared out of his mind. Torchic looked to Jaron who just nodded. Torchic fired an Ember at the branch causing it to break. Wolf and Mudkip were now free falling from the water fall. "Lucario, use your Extreme Speed along the wall to grab them!" Jaron yelled. Lucario ran as soon as he gave that command. As he ran along the wall, when he neared the water, he jumped off and grabbed Wolf and the Mudkip and landed safely on the other side. Lucario then made a huge leap back to the otherside and dropped the Trainer and Mudkip and stood by his master. "Great job you two." Jaron said. The pokemon nodded and smiled. The hedgehog turned his attention back to the Wolf who was catching his breath after his experience. "How did you end up like that?" Jaron asked looking at the spot where the branch once hung. "This Mudkip got stuck in the current so I saved it. The current pulled me and I grabbed the branch for support." Wolf explained. The Mudkip hopped out of Wolf's arms and began to nudge the hoodie the wolf wore. "Wolf I think that Mudkip has grown to like you, Wants you to catch it." The hedgehog said. Wolf looked at the pokemon and pulled a pokeball from his hoodie. "Is that true?" The Mudkip gave Wolf a joyful sound and with that, Wolf threw his pokeball. The pokeball stopped moving and Wolf smirked. He had his second partner. Jaron put his hand on his shoulder, "Come, the sun is going down and its time we head back." he said strictly. Wolf nodded and began to walk with Jaron. However, Jaron felt something tug his pant leg and he looked to see the Torchic pulling him back. "You want to come too huh?" Jaron asked with a smirk. The fire pokemon nodded. Jaron smiled and threw his own pokeball and got the Torchic. With everything taken care of, he, Wolf and Lucario started to walk back. "Charmeleon!" Wolf yelled. The fire dragon looked to his trainer waiting for a sentence. Wolf smiled knowing this was gonna hurt. "Return!" Shouted Wolf. Charmeleon didnt even have time to react and was sucked into the pokeball. After that Wolf released him so he was on the ground and Charmeleon hit Wolf with a Flamethrower instead of Ember. With his eyes twitching and his fur burned he smiled weakly, "New trick, what power." Wolf said.

_**Back at Camp**_

"There you two are!" Shade shouted. "Did you get lost or something?" Shade asked. He was clearly annoyed having to wait for Jaron and Wolf to return. "Well Shade were back now. Catch anything?" Wolf asked. He wanted to prove his point from their arguement before. "Indeed I have. Go Vulpix!" Shade exclaimed. The fox like pokemon came out and sat with pride. Wolf smirked and threw his pokeball. Mudkip came out and looked around. Shade had his eyes wide not believing that Wolf caught something but then smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Great job!" He said and Wolf smiled proudly at himself. Shade then turned to Jaron. "Did you catch anything?" He asked again. Jaron nodded and released his Torchic who gave a joyous cheer. Shade had an expression of jealousy but brushed it off and smiled. When the showing of pokemon was over, the trainers and pokemon began to eat their dinner. They were around a nice fire having some stew. Nobody expected Shade to be a good cook. "Sense what could you cook Shade? This has got to be the best food I have ever had!" Said an excited wolf. "My mother taught be back when I was younger. Thought I would need it for when I became a trainer and decided to travel. She was right though." Shade said with a smile. He not only learned it because he would need it, he did it cause to him, it was fun. "Hey Jaron, Petalburg is just up the road. Theres a gym there as well. You gonna enter?" Shade said as he ate. Jaron looked up at him with his eyes with a serious look. "Of course. Why wouldnt I?" he asked. "I dont know just curious I guess." Shade said rather quietly. Wolf then spoke up adding to the conversation. "You know, I heard they have a special event going on. Its a Pokemon Contest charity event. Its not official so theres no ribbons like the real contests but they do give you a medal." Jaron had a curious look on his face, "Whats a Pokemon Contest?" he asked. Shade face palmed not believing the hedgehog asked such a question. "A Pokemon Contest is something for people for coordinators. Pokemon are judged by looks, appeal, and battle skills." Shade said in a rather impatient tone. Jaron glared at the chameleon and nodded. "Well I think its time to sleep. We want to get to Petalburg by morning right? Just up the road from where the boat dropped us." Wolf said as he headed to his tent. Shade nodded in agreement, "Hes right. I want to get my gym badge so I'll see you in the morning. Night Jaron." Shade said following Wolf. After they left Jaron began to stare ahead of him. _"What's on your mind Master?" _Lucario asked. Jaron turned to his partner and smiled. "I dont know. I am thinking about trying the Pokemon contest thing. Sounds interesting." Jaron said in his rare nice tone. Lucario nodded, _"I dont know much about contest Master, but I will be glad to help anyway possible." _Lucario said wisely. Jaron nodded knowing this already. He trusted this Lucario ever sense it first hatched. "I think we should get to sleep. There will be more time to think about this in the morning." Jaron said as he yawned, exposing his sharp canine. Jaron decided he would sleep under the stars and to no surprise, Lucario joined him.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO ASSASSIN'S CREED, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, AND POKEMON. JARON THE HEDGEHOG HOWEVER IS MY OWN CHARACTER WHILE SHADE AND WOLF BELONG TO MY FRIENDS**

**Chapter 18:**

"Alright were at Petalburg!" Screamed Shade whos Treecko also screamed as well. Jaron stood with his arms crossed while Wolf scratched his head. "Shade remember, we have to go to that pokemon contest for Jaron." Wolf said. Shade frowned but smiled and agreed. "If thats the case, lets go sign up." Shade said. The crew began walking to a nearby park after being directed from a local. After Jaron signed up,the trio decided to have lunch at the edge of the park. Shade began to prepare the food while Jaron was trying to figure out a proper order for the contest. "Come on out, Treecko and Torchic!" The pokemon came out and Jaron stared at them thinking. Jaron then turned to his trusty pokemon, "Lucario, I have a favor to ask of you." Lucario looked up at his master awaiting his command. "I want to know if you can practice iron tail. I have been meaning to train you but sadly I havent had too much time." Jaron explained. _"I will try Master. Should I practice on that rock?"_ Lucario asked pointing with his paw at the rock by Jaron. He nodded and Lucario got to work. "Alright, I think I will use Lucario for appeal and battle. You guys fine with that?" Jaron asked his other 2 pokemon. They both nodded and gave a chearful yell. Jaron smirked and gave a thumbs up. "And food is done!" Shouted Shade. "And the pokemon even have food of their own." Shade said a matter of factly. The pokemon quickly ran to the food but one didnt. Lucario was still practicing iron tail. He was improving pretty quickly, he already had a glowing tail, he just had to work on the power. "Lucario, take a break and eat something. We need to keep your energy up." Jaron said sternly. Lucario stopped and walked to the group and ate slowly with his eyes closed.

After eatting, Jaron and Lucario only had a half hour to prepare. They wanted to make a good impression. "Alright Lucario so were gonna test your iron tail, you ready?" Jaron asked smirking. Lucario nodded and turned his back to his master. "Alright Lucario, fire an Aura Sphere into the air!" Lucario nodded and fired a blue orb into the air. He didnt know what Jaron was planning but he usually was right about certain thing. "Alright great, now use quick attack to slice the sphere into four!" Jaron shouted. Lucario made an X with his quick attack and the sphere had been split into four. "Iron tail the middle!" Lucario jumped up and his tail began to glow. He hit the orb and it exploded and from it came blue sparckles. Lucario landed and stayed on one knee and looked up slowly. "Great job Lucario! Let's practice a few more times just to make sure we got it down." Jaron said rather proudly. Lucario nodded and smiled with confidence.

_25 Minutes Later_

"Are you sure you think your ready Jaron? I mean dont get me wrong I have full faith in you but Pokemon Contest are pretty tough." Wolf said with worry. Jaron and Lucario turned to the wolf with an insulted look. "We are perfectly capable." Jaron said in a monotone voice. Wolf nodded but slightly nervous. Shade just stared impaitently. He wanted his gym badge not to watch a contest. Jaron saluted them and he and Lucario walked to where all the coordinators were. Shade, Wolf, Treecko, and Charmeleon all went to the stands and watched for their friend. As the announcer was announcing everyone, Shade and Wolf were conversating between each other. "Do you think he has a chance? Contest are so different from battling." Wolf asked. "Well I dont know but all I know is that I want this to be over so I can get my badge." Shade huffed. Wolf growled lowly enough so Shade wouldnt hear. _'How dare he, were he to support Jaron and yet hes worried about himself!'_ Wolf thought. "AND NOW LETS GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO A BRAND NEW BEGINNER COORDINATOR, JARON THE HEDGEHOG!" Said the announcer. Jaron walked out with his Lucario at his side. "Alright Lucario your up." Jaron said confidently. Lucario walked into the field and was ready. "Alright Lucario lets start off with an Aura Sphere!" Shouted Jaron. Lucario nodded and charged up a giant blue orb and shot it into the air like earlier. The crowd was transfixed and curious as to what the trainer was doing but Jaron liked to keep his tricks a mystery. Shade and Wolf were just as curious. When Jaron said he wanted to train with Lucario, he refused to allow them to help and to watch. "Lucario Quick Attack!" Lucario jumped high up in the air and cut an X into the sphere and landed on the ground with grace. "Alright Lucario Iron Tail!" Lucario jumped quickly and while he was in the air, his tail turned into a silver color. Lucario hit the sphere in the middle and the Aura Sphere exploded. When the smoke cleared blue sparckles fell around the stands making the audience smile. Shade and Wolf were wide eyed and had to blink a few times to comprehend what they just saw. "That... was awesome." Shade said lowly. All Wolf could do was nod while Treecko and Charmeleon cheared their friends. After Jaron and Lucario's show, Jaron and Lucario got a perfect score. They took a bow and returned to the contest hall to relax.

Jaron leaned on a wall looking at the tv montitor that displayed who battles who and who moves on. Lucario also leaned on the wall next to Jaron. _"Do you think we will make it Master?"_ the aura pokemon asked. Jaron turned to his partner and smiled a small one, "We have to. Our score was flawless." Jaron said confidently. Lucario just nodded then perked up hearing footsteps comeing to them. A few seconds later Shade and Wolf appeared with smiles on their faces. "Jaron that was great!" "Yeah Jaron I thought this was gonna be boring but it turned out to be pretty cool!" Wolf and Shade said. Charmeleon and Treecko also gave a congrats to Lucario who just nodded as well as Jaron. The screen started to flash and the people moving on showed up. Jaron had to battle first then move on till the final battle. Shade and Wolf gave a thumbs up wishing the two good luck and walked away with their pokemon. "You ready Lucario?" asked the hedgehog. _"Whenever you are."_ said the pokemon. Jaron smiled and the two walked towards the battle field.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO ASSASSINS CREED, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR POKEMON. JARON THE HEGDEHOG IS MY OP AND SHADE AND WOLF BELONG TO MY FRIENDS.**

** Chapter 19:**

_**Jaron's POV:**_

__I have to say these coordinators are very competitive. They were strong and determined during the battles but they forgot who they were up against. Hoenn is so much different from Venice. In Venice, it is very rare to see humans walking around. We did get tourist but that was only when the city wasnt in great chaos. I wonder if the other assassins are taking care of everything. I turned to Lucario who was waiting for the next battle to begin. We did beat the competitive coordinators yes, but we were up against one of the finalist. He had a grass pokemon that was apparently called Roselia. He seemed very cocky and over confident. It was time however, to finish this. After that I plan to stay in Petalburg to find some information on my target, Tobias. My Lucario and I began to walk out onto the field and met with the boy. He sent out that plant of his and I sent out my Lucario. I asked him earlier if he wanted to rest but he insisted he was fine and wasnt tired. I couldnt understand how he wasnt but brushed it off. "Lucario Aura Sphere!" Lucario had shot an aura sphere towards the grass pokemon who just stepped to the side to dodge. The boy flicked his air as if he was trying to insult me. I saw as well I had lost points. "Roselia, Magical leaf." The boy said with a smirk. He was angering me by the second. "Lucario dodge with Extreme Speed then use Close Combat!" I shouted. Lucario nodded and ran quikcly and hit Roselia no problem. The pokemon didnt stay down though which in turn shocked me. "Roselia, Giga Drain" said the boy. His pokemon took some of Lucario's energy and healed itself. My points went down to probably 50% and it seemed we were tied. "Lucario hang in there. Use your Quick Attack to get behind Roselia!" I shouted. Hopefully this coordiantor didnt know what I was doing. I watched as Lucario ran from each side of the field with a great amount of speed. When Lucario was behind the grass pokemon I shouted, "Metal Claw!" Lucario hit the pokemon on its back and launched it to the center of the field. The boy's points went down but not by much which made me frown. The pokemon weakly got up and used its Absorb move again. This wa becoming an annoying battle. Lucario stood his ground although tired but willing to keep fighting. I admired that, truely I did. I quickly thought for a second while Lucario dodged Magical Leaf and had an idea. "Lucario jump in the air and spin!" I shouted. Lucario gave a confused look but did as I said. It seemed he got more height from it but then again it could be my imagination. "Lucario Dive and use Power Up Punch!" As told, my partner dove down and punched Roselia on the head with full force. The boy was now out of points and I had at least 15% left. I congradulated Lucario as we recieved our ribbon and returned to the contest hall where I met up with Shade and Wolf. "Great job Jaron!" Wolf said with excitement. "You did great Jaron. That ribbon looks pretty cool." Shade said. It sounded weird hearing him being happy about this considering he wasnt happy to even be here. Their pokemon congradulated mine and we all began to talk. As we conversated talking about the battle, I felt someone hit my shoulder when they walked by me. Lucario was instantly on gaurd, _"Master are you okay?"_ He asked. I nodded slowly and went after the person who rudely bumped my shoulder. Lucario followed close behind and we eventually caught up to the person. "You know, what you did a second ago was rude." I said in a monotone voice. He stopped in his tracks and turned around and gave me a glare. "Hmph. You know you only won out of luck. That pathetic Lucario of yours was just lucky." The boy said. Lucario growled and I also growled in anger. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to meet me at eye level and spoke coldly and with a glare, "You can insult me all you want, but never EVER insult my pokemon." I said with clenched teeth. He didnt seem fazed so I pushed him back almost knocking him over. He just brushed himself off and flicked his hair and smirked, "And you called me rude. Your no coordinator I can see that. If you do the next contest you wont be so lucky." said the boy. He walked away and I was angry and frustrated. Lucario must have sensed it because he tried calming me by putting his paw on my shoulder. I took a deep breath which only calmed me alittle. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around along with Lucario. "What was that all about?" Shade asked. Wolf nodded with the same question, "Yeah whats his issue?" Wolf asked and crossed his arms with a puzzled look. "Don't worry about it. I am going to go for a walk. Shade can we do the battle thing tomorrow? Its been a long day." I said. Wolf looked at Shade who just nodded. I nodded back as well and began to walk towards the exit while Lucario followed.

I must say, it is a nice day. I havent took alot of notice of the weather. It felt odd noticing it now. I looked up and saw a tall building. I guess I forgot to get the view of my surroundings. "Lucario, want to race to the top?" I asked with a smirk pointing at the tall building. It looked like it functioned as a mall that had to have close to nine floors. Lucario nodded and we both got into a running postion. "One." _"Two."_ We both looked at each other with a smirk and nodded. "THREE" _"THREE" _we shouted at the same time. We both started sprinting and reached the building. I ran at the building to get some leverage. I began to climb as Lucario made a huge leap onto a ledge. I smirked, _'show off.'_ Lucario turned to me and smirks and I climbed faster. In no time we both made it to the top and took in the view. I sat on the ledge and Lucario as usual joined me. "Lucario." Lucario turned to me waiting to see what I had to say. "How did you learn to talk? I mean, you evolved and just started." I asked not taking my eyes off the landscape. Lucario returned to the view and thought for a moment. _"Our bond."_ He answered. I looked at him puzzled, "Bond? What do you mean?" I asked. Lucario turned to me and started to explain. _"When you first got me after hatching we spent many days together. Our bond grew every minute we spent and you became my best friend. Plus, I can sense your Aura making the bond seem, stronger I guess."_ I looked at my gloves that had the orbs that shined blue. _'Aura...'_ I thought. I remembered the professor explaining what it was but we never got the time to talk more into it due to the accident. _"Master? You seemed questionable about your aura. Shall I explain what it is?" _Lucario asked. I shook my head out of the thoughts and turned to my loyal partner. "Sorry Lucario. I know what Aura is. I was just thinking." Lucario nodded and we both looked out at the landscape. "Lucario, did you like entering the contest?" _"It was fun, Master. I enjoyed it alot. Why?"_ I formed a small smile. "Cause I'm thinking about entering into more of them. Maybe I'll battle to but I want you to let me know which one you like more." I said. Lucario smiled and nodded. It was beginning to get dark which meant it was time to go to the Poke Center for a room. "Come on Lucario. Let's get to the Poke Center. I need to make a phone call." I said. My pokemon nodded but then did a double take. _"Master how do we get down?"_ he asked. I took a glance down and scanned the area. I saw a huge hedge of bushes. I pointed it to Lucario who looked over. "Thats our cushion. Follow my lead." I said tapping his shoulder. I went over to the ledge, took a deep breath and dived off landing the the bush safely. Lucario followed as I did. Once he landed safely, I pulled up my hood and walked towards the Poke Center. _"Master, why wear the hood? Your not wanted here unlike Venice."_ Lucario pointed out. I stopped for a brief moment and looked at him. "Cause Lucario, you never know who is watching or near." I said and walked again. Lucario stared for a second and followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: ALL REFERENCES TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, ASSASSIN'S CREED, AND POKEMON ARE NOT OWNED BY ME. HOWEVER JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY OP WHILE SHADE AND WOLF BELONG TO FREINDS.**

Chapter 20:

_Jaron's POV:_

As Lucario and I were walking, all seemed peaceful till we heard a explosion. We looked around and saw some emiting from the forest. I made a sprint as Lucario followed me at my pace. We entered the forest and saw Wolf and Shade looking angier than ever. We saw two people with large smirks on their faces as they had a Treecko and Charmeleon in a cage. When Lucario and I got to their sides, Lucario was grabbed by some odd machine. He was placed in a capsule and try as he might, he couldnt break it. I growled loudly and shot a menicing glare at the two crooks. "GIVE BACK LUCARIO! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS!" I said through clenched teeth. "YEAH WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE OUR POKEMON!" Shade shouted. The two criminals laughed as if we told a funny joke. "Shut it kids." said the criminal who was indeed a man. Him calling me kid irked me. I indeed was not a kid. I was way older than him and being called a kid was an insult. "You see we like to steal pokemon for power so why dont you run along and go count some sticks or something." said the other criminal who was a woman. "Who are you!?" Said Wolf. They got back to back, "We are I guess you can say bounty hunters but collecting pokemon to sell is our hobby. I am Bradly." Said the man. "And I am Brenda." Said the the woman. I growled, "YOU WONT GET AWAY! Torchic, Treecko, I need you!" I threw my pokeballs into the air. They came out and looked determined. "Umbreon you too!" Shade said. "Mudkip help out!" said Wolf. Bradly smiled evily, "How nice of you to show us more profits, Gengar put these treasures to sleep." Bradly said throwing out his Gengar. When the pokemon appeared, it used its attack and the pokemon all slept like a baby. They were soon taken and put into capsules still asleep. I turned to the others, Wolf looked as if he was about to shed a tear with no remaining pokemon and Shade looked terrified to send out his Vulpix. Bradly and Brenda just laughed and began to rise in some cargo ship. I had to think fast. Wait, fast... I looked to my right arm seeing the bracelet. This contained my speed and also reserves some of my power from going out of hand. Could I use it now? Bradly and Brenda were humans which meant they are weaker than creatures like us. I didnt want to kill them, just teach them a lesson. "You two wait here." I said sternly. They turned to me puzzled. "What can you do? They are too far out of reach." Wolf said. I smiled a small smile, "Maybe for you but not for me." With that said I grabbed my bracelet and it snapped open and I dropped it to the ground. I felt the power rush into me and closed my eyes to control it. I opened them quickly and ran at the blink of an eye and used the speed to boost me up as I jumped. I grabbed onto the cargo ship and climbed inside. I saw all our pokemon, they were awake and okay. It seemed though that Bradly and Brenda had no idea I was here. They did seem cocky when they stole our pokemon. I looked around for a key but saw none. Everything was locked with a pass code. I closed my eyes to think and decided to spin their way out. I prepared to spin and charged up and launched at the capsule holding Lucario. At first it didnt break but I tried again and left crack marks. "Lucario Iron Tail!" I shouted. Lucario nodded and hit the class sending pieces to the ground. He walked out and knew what I would ask next. He Iron Tailed the cage holding Treecko and Charmeleon and the two used their attacks to free the other pokemon we sent out to help. We all got to the edge of the cargo ship that was open. "Lucario, you carry the fire types I got the grass and water types." I said sternly. Lucario looked at me as if I was insane. _"Master you cant expect to jump here. You will get hurt."_ he said. I shook my head. "Trust me. I will be fine. Just jump and use your Aura to find Shade and Wolf." Lucario looked at the ground and back at me and sighed in defeat. He jumped off and focused on the ground. I was about to jump until I heard a door slam open. "Hey!" Brenda shouted. "We stole those pokemon so their ours!" Bradly said. I rolled my eyes. I didnt have time for these pathetic thieves. I turned to them and gave my signature salute and hopped off. I turned around in the air and started to try and move my feet to point at the ground. I landed on the ground infront of a Lucario and I apparently landed too hard and left an imprint on the fround. Lucario blinked a few times not understanding what had happened. I smirked and knew I had explaining to do later. I returned Torchic and Treecko and ran with Lucario to the others. It took a while but we finally managed to find them. They were reunited with their pokemon and it actually brought a smile to my face. "Jaron how did you run so fast and jump so high? I never seen you do any of that." Shade said. Wolf nodded in agreement as everyone turned to me for an answer. I opened my mouth to speak but felt a sharp pain run up my body. I let out a yell and then the last thing I saw was darkness.

I walked through the darkness as if I hoped to find some kind of door or something. I knew I was knocked out but I still kept wondering. As I walked the place I was in began to get brighter until I saw a road split into two. One sign pointed to the left saying _What they want _and the sign pointing to the right saying _What I want_. What they wanted? Who was they? I questioned myself and then a middle road opened up infront of me. The sign for that road was blank and had a book below it on the ground with a pen. I looked at the three roads both curious and confused as to what was going on. I looked at the left road and tried to think of who _they _were. I guess it was what people expected from me and what they thought was best. I turned my attention to the right road. In truth, I didnt know what I wanted. Everything I knew was taken away but I gained from it. Finally, I turned my attention to the road with the blank sign. I couldnt think of a conclusion to what that road could mean. The roads began to fade into nothingness and I found myself standing in my first home. The underwater lab. I was inside the capsule and I felt compelled to try to break free so I began kicking and punching the glass but didnt even leave a mark. I saw Daniel. "Jaron promise me that you will do what makes you happy." he said. I stared horrified knowing he what was going to happen. The capsule shot through the floor but before the sounds of everything were gone I heard one last thing from the boy I knew. "Create your own path". And then nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY REFERENCES TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, ASSASSINS CREED, AND POKEMON. HOWEVER JARON THE HEDGEHOG IS MY OP WHILE WOLF AND SHADE BELONG TO SOME FRIENDS OF MINE.**

**Chapter 21:**

_Jaron's POV:_

My eyes snapped open. I was in a white room and began to adjust my eyes to the blinding lights. I saw Shade, Wolf, Treecko, Charmeleon, and of course Lucario all by my bed with relieved faces. I looked over to my wrist that had the bracelet and saw it was back in place. I am guessing I blacked out due to all the power I used and not being used to it. There was a nurse who walked in by the name of Nurse Joy. There was no way to forget the nurses name due to every single one of them being a Nurse Joy. I still dont understand how they can tell each other apart. "Well looks like your awake. You didnt seem hurt but you were out cold for awhile. When you feel well enough, your free to go." she said with a warm smile. I made a small smile and nodded. "Jaron what happened?" Wolf asked hesitently. I looked at him with a stoic look. "I simply used to much power and drained my energy." I said simply. I started to get up and walk away for some time to think. Shade was against my decision saying I should rest but I just ignored his advice and kept walking, Lucario at my heels. "You know you dont always have to follow me." I told him. Lucario caught up and stood at my side. _"If I did then what kind of partner would I be?" _"Your not just my partner but my best friend." I said while smiling. The smile I gave to Lucario was something that was very rare. It was a smile I would give to people I felt comfortable around. Before I walked upstairs of the Poke Center, I saw a bunch of monitors used for calling others. I walked over to one and began to dial a overdue phone call. I saw Simon's face pop up and he had a chearful grin on his face. "Jaron, what a surprise! I havent heard from you in a while. How is your journey going?" he asked. "Good. Caught a pokemon as well as trained." "I cant tell. Your little Riolu became this bold Lucario." Lucario turned his face to the side and closed his eyes. I guess he was embaressed for something so I brushed it off. "Simon can I speak to you about something?" "Of course. Shoot." he said. I took a deep breath. "After my mission with Tobias, I wish to resign from the Assassin organization." I said firmly. Simon frowned but put his hand by his chin and looked as if he was thinking. "Jaron you know you made an oath to us." "Yes I understand that, but I just dont think being an Assassin is what I want. When the Brotherhood is in need of help and they call me, I will answer and come back." I said. "Jaron, I dont know. If you do leave, your considered a rogue. Which means that its possible you may become a target. I think I may have to decline your request." he said as nicely as possible. My temper flared. I understood I would be breaking the Creed but I hated being the one doing all the extra labor while everyone just sat in Venice playing Poker or doing who knows what. I am sick of being the back bone and most of all, I am sick of all the unfairness. I didnt care about what they thought. "You know what Simon, being a rogue sounds better than being part of an organization where you dont have a say in what you want." I said harshly. He looked hurt. "Jaron you are like a son to me. I want you to be happy but to be an Assassin still. How about this. You become a single Assassin. You do what you believe is necessary. I dont assign you missions and you dont have to listen to me. I am afraid this is all I can for a compromise." he said. I thought for a moment. Be my own boss. That was basically what he was telling me. Be an Assassin but be my own leader. It sounded better than I could have hoped for. I turned to Lucario seeing what his thoughts were. He just nodded and we both looked at the screen. "Deal." I said. "Good then. Tell me, do you have any of your weapons?" "No. I have only my hidden blades but I wouldnt mind my sword." "Ill have it sent over ASAP. Do you think you can hold out a day at the Poke Center?" he asked. Knowing Shade he hasnt been to his battle and had to be anxious. "Sure thing." "Alright see you till then." and with that the call ended. I sat back taking in some air. _"Master?" _Lucario asked. "We are free from those worries. I still feel like theres more to do." I said more to myself than Lucario. I closed my eyes for a moment picturing that road. Maybe some sleep will do some good. "Come on Lucario. We should rest. Shade has a big day tomorrow and I might try for that badge as well." I said as we began to walk up the stairs. _"I thought you wanted to do Contests."_ Lucario said a matter of factly. "I do. I just want to see what I am more comfortable with. Besides it could be good for the battle rounds right?" I said positively. We walked into the room and saw the two pokemon and trainers already asleep. I walked over to my bed and Lucario went to the edge of wear my feet went but instead of laying down he sat up against the wall closing his eyes. "Night Lucario." I said tiredly. _"Goodnight, Jaron."_ Lucario said. My eyes shot over to him but saw he was asleep. He has never called me by my name.

"Jaron wake up!" Shouted both Shade and Wolf. I muttered some curses. "Ten more minutes." I said as I turned towards the wall. Lucario still remained on the bed and watched the scene with interest. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower if you will." Wolf said. My eyes shot open as I felt the burning power of the fire pokemon. When the burning stop I quickly got up and shot a deathly glare at Wolf and at Shade. "WHY IS IT THAT WHEN I GET A NICE SLEEP YOU TWO HAVE TO HIT ME WITH SOME SORT OF ATTACK!" I shouted. This was the second time in a row. Shade and Wolf just laughed lightly then changed to seriousness. "I want to get to the gym Jaron. We both want our badge. You got your contest ribbon so its our turn." Shade simply said. His Treecko which was on his shoulder at all times nodded in agreement. "Alright fine. Lets get going now then. Sooner this is done, sooner I can take a nap." I said the last part in a low tone. Lucario got up from the bed and stood by my side. We all walked out and headed towards the exit to the Poke Center. In the main area. "Jaron." I heard someone say as we were about to walk out. I turned around and saw two familar hoods. Simon and Damian. They must have gotten here early to get this over with. "We have something of yours for you." He said handing me my sword. I placed it at my side where it belong. Felt nice to have it there for once. "Thank you. Are you staying long?" I asked. "I am afraid we cant. We have important jobs to do." Simon said in his chearful tone. It was always a wonder how he was put into this mess of the Assassins. "Unlike you, we dont have time to just sit around." Damian said coldly. I caught his glare he sent towards me and returned it with my own. Shade looked at both Simon and Wolf curious as to who they were but Wolf was focused one Damian. The hooded wolf saw Wolf staring and quickly turned his eyes away. I brushed the exchange off thinking nothing of it. "Well I'll see you two around then." I said as a good bye. "Good bye Jaron and be careful." Simon said walking out the doors. Damian followed behind but stopped and whispered under his breath so only I could hear. "Watch and protect Wolf or so help me you will regret meeting me." He threatened. After that, he was gone. _'That was odd. I wonder why Damian cares so much about Wolf.'_ I thought. _'Perhaps they know each other, Master.'_ Lucario said telepathicly. "Jaron who were they?" Asked Shade. I turned around and stopped at the doors at the exit and put on a smile. "Doesnt matter. Come on your battle is waiting right?" I said as happy as I could. I ran out the doors along with Lucario and Shade, Wolf, and their Pokemon followed.

It took a while but we managed to get to the gym. We may or may not have gotten lost. The gym looked rather nice. It was well maintained. "Wonder where the leader is." Said Wolf. "Well seemed like we have some challengers." said a man who looked the part of a gym leader. "My name is Norman and I am the Petalburg gym. You three want to battle?" He asked politly. Wolf and Shade made a stance while I just remained motionless. "Were ready when you are!" Said Shade. "Well alright then. Whos first?" asked Norman. Both Shade and Wolf turned to each other and had a stare down along with their pokemon. I leaned up against a wall thinking about how much those two act as friends at one moment then to rivals. Norman must have seen the tention and pointed to me. "You havent said much. How about we battle first while those two figure this out?" he said. I nodded and walked up to my side and he stayed at his. Both Shade and Wolf had disappointed looks on their face but took their seat on a bench. "What's your name?" Norman asked. "Jaron, Jaron the Hedgehog." I replied confidently. "Well Jaron, hope your ready for battle. Go Slaking!" Norman shouted. The huge normal type came out with a yell and awaited its opponet. "Cool a Slaking..." said Shade as Wolf pulled out his pokedex. _**"Slaking, the lazy pokemon. Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eatting grass only that grow within its reach."**_ said the pokedex. "Lucario wanna take it on?" I smiled at my Lucario who jumped into the field. "Slaking Feint Attack!" Shouted Norman. "Lucario dodge!" I shouted. Lucario easily dodges the giant normal type, "Now use Aura Sphere!" I said. Lucario shot a sphere and it hit Slaking. The pokemon got up and looked pretty upset. "Use Yawn!" shouted the gym leader. As soon as the attack started, Lucario began to get tired. "Lucario hang in there! Use Power Up Punch!" I said. Lucario nodded and ran quickly up to the Slaking who was knocked out. When Lucario returned to my side of the field however, he fell asleep. "Slaking return. You did a good job." said Norman. I went up to Lucario and gently dragged him to the benches. I returned back to the field and took out a pokeball. "Torchic prepare for battle!" I said tossing the pokeball into the air. Torchic came out looking happy then to determination. "Go Vigoroth!" said Norman.


End file.
